


Arabella

by honeyseizen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyseizen/pseuds/honeyseizen
Summary: Boşunaymış gibi bunca uzaması saçlarının.





	1. Tornavidalar, Kostüm Odaları

''Becerebildiğin herhangi bir şey var mı?'' Kollarım önümdeydi, kucağımda bağlamaya çalışıyordum ama üzerimdeki hay bin babayın lanet elbisenin kabarık ve iğrenç etekleri yüzünden bunu bile yapamıyordum. Artık saçlarımı yarım yamalak tutan, aslında etkisiz ama varlığı yadsınamayan topuz tokasından kurtulan birkaç parça tutam gözlerimin içine giriyordu. ''Yoksa sonsuza kadar bu elbiseyi giymeye devam mı etmeliyim?''

Gömleğinin kıvırdığı kollarının altından, sol kolunda latince bir dövme bir parlıyordu, bir elinde bir tornavida vardı, önünü düzgünce kaldırdığı siyah saçlarından bir tutam alnına düşmüştü. Kapının anahtar deliğinin önünde, yüzünde sinirli bir ifadeyle tek dizi üzerinde oturuyordu ve gümüş Rolex'i, loş ışıkta etrafında süzülen toz zerreciklerini açık ederek parıldıyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve ukala, ama sinirli bir bakışla bana döndü. ''Dilin bu kadar sivriyse.'' dedi ardından, tek kaşı havadaydı. ''Tornavida yerine seni kullanayım.''

Gözlerimi devirdim ama o, bakışlarını bunu görecek kadar gezdirmedi üzerimde. Ve aynı ukala tavırla devam etti. ''Adliye koridorlarında bana zor çıkarmak için sıklıkla çalıştırdığın o güzel aklını bir de şimdi kullan ve elbiseden kurtul o zaman.'' Özel bir tiyatro atolyesinin artık depo olarak kullanılan geniş ama karman çorman ve karanlık, çok karanlık, eski kostüm odasındaydık. Etraf eski dekorlar, türlü peruklar ve çeşitli kostümlerle doluydu. Ve kilitliydik.

''Çıkaramam.'' Başımı hızla sallarken reddettim ve kaşlarımı çattım. ''Kostüm benim üzerime zimmetli ve etraf toz dolu.''

''Evet.'' dedi başını sallayarak, yeniden bana doğru dönmüştü şimdi, tek kaşı halen havadaydı, üzerindeki ukala tavır hiç gitmiyordu. ''Oyuncuları sapık seyircileri tarafından aylardır takip edilirken kimsenin ruhu duymuyor, ama eminim kostümleri birazcık toz olsa bunu hemen fark ederlerdi.''

''Kimsenin bir suçu yok.'' diyerek reddettim hızla. Kaşlarım çatılıydı ve sinirlendiğimi hissedebiliyordum. ''Kendi kendime yetememek benim hatam, kimseye ihtiyacım yok, olmaması gerekir.''

Bir süre, çatılı kaşları ve düşünceli ifadesiyle bana baktı, sonra doğruldu, yere koyarken çekinmediği kumaş pantolonunu çırpma gereksinimi duymadan. ''Adamın peşinde olduğunu ne zaman fark ettin?''Gözlerimi ondan sıkıntılı bir nefesle kaçırdığımda, başını hafifçe yatırmıştı, bana doğru yaklaşıyordu. Kokusu çok yakındı, heyecanımı ve çılgınca çarpan kalbimi ondan gizleme arzusuyla bedenim kasılıyordu.

''Adliyeden çıktığında onu gördün, sen her zaman görürsün.'' Yüzünde yorgun bir ifadeyle mırıldandı. ''Ve paranoya yaptığını düşünüp görmezden geldin.'' Derin bir iç çekti ve ''Saat dokuzu geçiyor Baekhyun.'' dedi. ''Kahrolası provan bekleyebilirdi, şimdi, üzerine bu elbiseyi geçirip, mutlu mutlu gerçekleştirdiğin provanın tam ortasında, camdan bakıp da onu sana bakıyorken gördüğünde hissettiklerini unutabilecek misin?''

Bir kez daha gözlerimi kaçırdığımda, bir adım daha yaklaştı ve aramızda bir solukluk mesafe bıraktı. Kalçalarım arkamdaki makyaj aynasının masasına değiyordu. ''Beni aradığında-'' diye başladığında, panikleyerek başımı salladım.

''Seni aradım.'' dedim hızla. ''Seni aradım, mecbur kaldım çünkü Jongin ve Sehun Pariste-''

''Beni aradığında sesinde duyduğum korku ve paniğe bakılırsa, unutamayacak gibi duruyorsun diyecektim.''

İç çektim ve yenilgiyle gözlerimi kapattım, utanmış hissediyordum. ''Onu göremedim.'' dedim ardından yorgun bir nefesle itiraf ederek. ''Telefonumu almak için dönmüştüm ama geri döndüğümde yoktu, binaya girdiğinden korkunca kendimi buraya kilitledim ve seni-'' Duraksadım ve ikinci kez iç çektim. ''Seni aradım.'' Nefesi yüzüme vuruyordu, onunla konuşmak için başımı kaldırmak zorunda kalıyordum, bir eli arkama doğru uzandığında, çatılı kaşlarımla ve refleksle, dokunuşundan kaçmak için ben de eğildim ve dengemi kaybettiğimde, istemsizce gömleğine tutundum. Uzanıp saçlarımı topuz tokamdan kurtardı ve saçlarım belime doğru savrulurken, o, tokayı masaya fırlattı. Kaşları halen çatılıydı ve yüzündeki bilinmez ifade yerini koruyordu. Üzerimden çekilmemişti, bir eli kalçamın yanından masaya yaslıydı, bir eli havada ve duvarda, elim hala gömleğindeydi ve biraz daha böyle kalırsam ya kalp krizinden ölecektim ya da belim kırıldığı için.

Başını hafifçe sağa yatırdı ve bana baktı. ''Neden beni aradın?''

Gözlerimi kapattım bir kez daha ve bıkkın bir nefes koyverdim. ''Başka kimsem yoktu.''

Kısa bir an, gözlerinden kısa bir duraksamanın geçtiğini gördüm. Sonra, o da benimkine benzeyen bıkkın bir gülümseme koyverdi ve aniden önümde eğilip elbisenin yerde sürünen kabarık eteğimi kaldırdı. Odaya koşarken burktuğum ve şimdi sıcağı sıcağına acısını duyumsamadığım ayak bileğimi kavrayarak dizinin üzerine aldı ve iç çekti. ''Kötü gözüküyor.'' dedi ardından. ''Önce hastaneye, sonra emniyete gidelim.'' Sonra doğruldu ve ben daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan bacaklarımı ve belimi yakalayarak bedenimi kucakladı. Şokla ve panikle ciyakladığımda, hafifçe dişlerini sıktı ve kucağına oturduğumdan emin oldu.

''Çoktan açmıştım kapıyı.'' dedi, sanki kucağında yokmuşum gibi sert ve seri adımlarla ilerlerken kapıyı tekmeledi. ''Sen beceriksizliğimle ilgili sızlanırken.''

''Chanyeol.'' Şok içerisinde mırıldandığımda, durup bana baktı. ''Nereye gidiyoruz? Ya hala buradaysa?''

''Hala burada olsa iyi olurdu.'' İç çekti ve yürümeye devam ederken ardı ardına sorduğum soruları ya da kendi başıma yürüyebileceğim ile ilgili söylenmelerimi görmezden geldi.

''Bu iş çözülene kadar benim evimde kal.'' Beni yolcu koltuğuna oturtup kemerimi taktıktan hemen sonrasıydı. Arabanın loş ışığı yüzünün yarısına vuruyordu, bakışlarım dudaklarına kayıp duruyordu ve kendimi toparlamam çok zordu. Sonra, hiçbir şey söylememe izin vermeden sırıttı. ''Ve dudakların daha güzel.'' diye ekledi, bakışları dudaklarımdaydı. ''Kırmızı rujun yerine, korkudan ısırılmışken.''

* * *

 


	2. Öyle günler oldu ki senle, konuşmasam olmaz ki

Mikrofon. Yakamda koca bir mikrofon varmış gibi hissediyorum. Sanki yakamda koca bir mikrofon var ve ben vidaları daima gevşek, ağızları daima aşağıya bakan o nefret ettiğim ama en güzel yıllarımı harcadığım amfi sıralarının arasında dolaşıyorum. Ellerim ceplerimde değil ve işin en kötüsü titriyor, topluluk önünde konuşma fobim filan yok tabi, sahne korkum da.

Ama işte, iş ne zaman ona gelse, bir şeyleri anlatmak her zaman iki katı zor oluyor, iş ne zaman ona gelse, bir şeyleri birilerine anlatmak üç katı zor oluyor, anlatmak her şekilde zor oluyor yani. Okuduğum romanlardan anladığımca kimden bahsettiğimi şak diye ilk paragraftan yüzünüze yüzünüze söylemek bir hikayeye başlamak için iyi bir yolmuş gibi gözükmüyor, biraz da Google'dan arattım, gizemi korumak ve akıcılığı sağlamak adına hikayenin baş kahramanını bir süre içinizde tutun diyor. 

Fakat, hikayenin baş kahramanını zaten ortalama üç yüz yıldır filan içimde tutuyormuşum gibi geliyor bana ve sonra, bir diğer baş kahraman da benim. Yani eğer çok istiyorsa, fırsatım olsa -tanrı belamı verir umarım, bir fırsatım vardı- yamultmak için bir dakika durup tereddüt etmeyeceğim çükünü de alıp uzaklara, benden çok uzaklara gidebilir. Bundan hiç gocunmam. Çünkü onun kilometrelerce uzağında hissetmek için onun alıp başını gitmesine filan ihtiyacım yok, yanımda uyuduğu birkaç gece olduğu için söylüyorum, hiç bu kadar üşümemişimdir herhalde. 

İşte böyle şerefsizin tekidir, ben de size bir baş kahraman olarak bir şerefsizden fazlasını sunamayan yetersiz oluyorum. Sırf bu yüzden tanrı katına yükseldiğim bir gün olursa ve sahiden, hayatımla ilgili bir hesap döküm fişi sunacaksam ona, listenin başına hayatımın başrolü olarak bu şerefsizi koyduğum için tanrının belamı vereceğinden çok eminim. Tanrı belamı verirse o gün umarım saçlarıma dokunmaz. Parasını Rolex ve Gucci'den, bir de pahalı parfümleri, arabası ve en kötüsü de, günü birlik sevgililerine harcamaktan başka bir halt bilmeyen bu kıl kuyruğu sevdiğim için, ben tanrı olsam herhalde, ilk önce saçlarımı keserdim. Çünkü hayatımın ikinci başrolü de saçlarım, çok seviyorum, ölüyorum onların aşkından. Tanrının bunu bildiğinden çok eminim ama düşündüğüm kadar acımasız olup olmadığıyla ilgili bir fikrim yok. Tanrının ne yaptığından asla emin olamazsınız. Bu da onu tanrı yapıyor.

Tanrıyı tanrı yapan özelliklerinden bahsettiğim gibi, Chanyeol'u Chanyeol yapan özelliklerden bahsetmem lazım belki de, ismi Chanyeol. Fakat biz ona sıklıkla şerefsiz, dümbük, hödük, dangalak ve uzayıp durduğu ve uzadıkça da lastikleşip tadını kaybettiği için çam sakızı filan diyeceğiz. Çam sakızının iyi bir lakap olduğunu düşünüyor, bu yüzden bunu asla yüzüne söylemiyorum. Sanki ciğerlerim içini onunla doldurduğum selden patlayıp hava almaya başlayacakmış da, ben de can çekişe çekişe ölecekmişim gibi hissetsem bile, yüzüne karşı onu iyi hissettirecek tek bir söz söylemiyorum. Çünkü, Park Chanyeol, ne kadar iyi hissederse, o kadar organ kırıcı oluyor, ayak baş parmağımı, kalbimi filan sıklıkla kırıyor, işte Park Chanyeol böyle bir şerefsiz, böyle bir dümbük ve hayatının bir dönemi boyunca sürekli uzayan, uzadıkça da lastikleşip tadını kaybeden böyle berbat bir çam sakızı. 

Chanyeol hakkında konuşmayı sürdürebilirim, çünkü uzun, sahiden çok uzun bir süredir içimde tutuyorum onu, gizemden filan anlamam hem, Jongin bana daima ''Dalağın dışarıda.'' diyor, ben de ona ''O ne demek?''  diyorum ama o da bilmiyormuş, büyükannesinden duymuş, söylerken kullandığı aşağılama tonu hoşuna gidiyormuş. Jongin en yakın arkadaşım ama ona da zilli filan demek hoşuma gidiyor, ben de bunu söylerken kullandığım aşağılama tonundan hoşlanıyorum. Zaten genelde aynı şeylerden hoşlanıyoruz, erkekler hariç, o buram buram seksapalite kokmasına rağmen ciks bir takım elbiseden daha ütülü ve kırışıksız adamları seven dünya üzerindeki üç beş kadından biri, onlardan biriyle evli ve inanması benim için halen güç olsa da bir bebek bekliyor -o beklemiyor, Sehun'dan boşanıyormuş (kendi kendine)-. Bense çam sakızlarından hoşlanıyorum, şerefsiz çam sakızlarından, bir de hesap döküm fişimi lastik gibi uzatmaktan. Kendime çizdiğim çemberin etrafında at yerine Chanyeol'u koşturmaktan ve bir türlü merkeze varamamaktan hoşlanmıyorum, ama varamıyorum, yani ne yapabilirim, ben de bazen her şeyi yapamıyorum.

Zaten babama kalırsa ben hiçbir şeyi düzgün yapamıyorum, ama kim takar babamı, şeytan yüzünü görürken tereddüte düşüyor. Bunu da Jongin söyledi, o Sehun için söyledi aslında ama ben babam için kullanmaktan hoşlanıyorum. Hem Sehun'u şeytandan bile kıskanıyor, yani şeytan Sehun'u görürken tereddüte düşüyorsa sahiden, bu muhtemelen Jongin'den korktuğu içindir.

Dünya üzerinde Jongin'den korkmayan tek kadın benim, belki beni bu yüzden seviyordur, bilmiyorum, lisedeyken saçlarımı sevdiği için beni sevdiğini söylüyordu, şimdi her bir yerimi seviyormuş. Yedi yirmi dört Sehun'a cilve yaptığından bazen kafası karışınca bana da cilveleniyor. Jongin, türlü gayliklerden hoşlanıyor, türlü gayliklerden ve hayatımı karartmaktan daha çok hoşlanıyor, yoksa başıma sardığı bu şerefsiz çam sakızını daha başka nasıl açıklayabilirim bilmiyorum. 

 Aslında her şey, hem de her şey, vidaları daima gevşek, ağızları daima aşağıya bakan, nefret ettiğim ve en güzel gençlik yıllarımı çatır çutur harcadığım amfi sıralarında başladı. Zaten, yakamda bir mikrofon yok, mikrofona ihtiyacım da yok, çünkü hikayenin baş kahramanı şerefsiz çam sakızını, ortalama üç yüz yıldır içimde tutuyormuşum gibi hissetsem bile, uçan kuşa bile ondan bahsettiğimi biliyorum. 

İşte bu da hesap döküm fişim. Onunla aynı yatakta ama ondan binlerce kilometre uzakta, Sibirya'nın ortasında sütyen külotmuşçasına tir tir titrerken bile sırf bir kilometre daha gitmesin uzağa diye, yatağa girmeden önce bütün kapıları üç kez kilitlediğim, soğuk gecelerin hikayesi. Şimdi, kaset tekerleğine soktuğum kurşun kalemle filmi biraz geriye sarıyorum. Sarıyorum ve üniversiteye dönüyoruz. Çünkü dönebiliriz de ondan.

*******

İki bin dokuz senesinin kasım ayıydı, kasım ayı demek soğuk, kampüste geçirdiğimiz ilk üç aylık dilimin sonu ve derslerin tatlı giriş kısımlarının kapanıp bel fıtığına evrildiği dönem anlamına geliyordu. Kampüsteki yüzüne bakılır tek kafeteryada oturuyorduk, önümde soğumuş bir yeşil çay vardı, benim yeşil çaylarım her zaman soğur zaten, çünkü aslında, yeşil çaydan nefret ediyorum ama Jongin ödem söktürücü olduğunu iddia ediyor, bilim bu iddiasını destekliyor olabilir, ben hala yeşil çaydan nefret ediyorum.

Jongin tam karşımda, bininci flörtünün direksiyonu ciddi bir ilişkiye kırmak için çektiği çileyle açıkça eğlenerek onu reddediyordu, Chanyeol yanımda oturuyordu, Chanyeol her zaman yanımda oturur. Muhtemelen başını kaldırdığında, ilk olarak Jongin'in gözlerini görmekten hoşlanıyordu, bilmiyorum, bu iki bin dokuz senesinde bile, tıpkı iki bin on yedi senesinde olacağı gibi organ kırıcıydı, ama çok da umurumda değildi. Onunla ilgili herhangi bir gelecek hayalinin içerisine düşmediğim için, endişeye de düşmüş sayılmazdım, yani o kendince organ kırmaya devam ediyordu ve ben de izin veriyordum çünkü en azından, organ kırdığından haberi yoktu. 

Birinin, yüreciğinizi tam orta yerinden çatırdatmasından daha çatırdatıcı bir şey varsa herhalde, o da sizin için yüreciğinizi tam orta yerinden çatırdatabilecek güçte ve kıymette olduğunu bilmesidir. Yani o zamanlar, en azından bunu bilmiyordu ve aramızda fena sayılmazdı. Hatta şaşırtıcı şekilde epey iyiydi de. Benim gözlerimin önünde gözlerini Jongin'in üzerinden bir an bile ayırmıyordu, ertesi gün benim kulaklarım duya duya - çünkü aslında zaten benim kulaklarıma karşı konuşuyordu- şimdi biriyle çıkmak istese bunun kim olacağından filan bahsediyordu -asla ben olmuyordum-. Jongin'le ikisi o zamanlar  zamparalıktan çok hoşlanıyordu. Jongin'in parmaklarını eklemlerinden takır tukur kıran Sehun oldu. Chanyeol'un elleri ise halen sağlam ve artık hiç de tanımadığım kadınların bacak aralarında, göğüslerinde ve saçlarında filan dolaşmaya devam ediyor. 

İşte o gün de, vücut çalışmaya başladıktan dört ay sonrası filandı, kaslandırdığı kollarını kaldırınca gerilen dökümlü yakasız beyaz gömleğinin içerisinde alnının üzerinde sabitlediği saçları ve bileğinden asla eksik olmayan Rolex'iyle, yanımda büst gibi oturuyordu. iPod'unun kulaklıkları kulağındaydı, yeni aldığı iPhone3'ü parmaklarının arasındaydı ve muhtemelen gece yatağını süsleyecek olan hatunla hararetli bir konuşmanın tam ortasındaydı. Ama umurumda değildi, yani tamam umurumdaydı, ama geçmişte o kadar çok umurumda olmuştu ki artık umurumda olması da herhangi bir anlam ifade etmiyordu, hem o öğleden sonra, Chanyeol'un bininci tek geceliğini dert etmek için canım fazlasıyla sıkkındı. Ayrı eve çıkabilmem için babamın bana verdiği süreden kalan son üç günün içerisindeydim ve Jongin hala izin koparabilmiş değildi. Annesi, onun olmadığı bir evde bu kadar erken yaşamayı reddediyordu. Babam da, sanki yeni karısından başka bir şey düşündüğü varmış gibi, tek başıma yaşamamı reddediyordu.

''Baekhyun.'' Jongin, seslendiğinde, yüzümü ceketimin kapüşonlusuna gömmüş, başımı sandalyeden düşürmüş bir vaziyette ölmeyi istiyordum, ölümü arzulama ayinimin yarıda kesilmesine saçma bir şekilde sinirlenerek -her zaman saçma sapan şeylere sinirlenirdim zaten,-başımı kaldırdığımda, onu sandalyeden üzerime doğru eğilmiş bir vaziyette bulmamla sıçramam bir oldu. Ama Jongin, içinde kalbim olduğunu düşündüğüm kaburgalarımın üzerine bastırdığım avucumu ve korkmuş bakışlarımı hiç umursamadan heyecanlı bir şekilde dudaklarını büzdü ve ''Nami'ye soralım mı?'' dedi. ''Hani şu öğrenci değişimiyle gelen Japon kız, ev arkadaşı arıyormuş diye duydum.''

Kaşlarım çatılırken yüzüm buruştu ve ''Iy, hayır.'' dedim. ''Anayasa'da sürekli yanıma oturuyor ve bozuk yumurta gibi kokuyor.''

Jongin kaşlarını çattı ve mutsuzlukla sandalyesine geri çökerken dudaklarını büzdü. ''Kokmuyor bozuk yumurta gibi filan.'' diye homurdandı kaşlarını kaldırıp, ne için olursa olsun reddedilmekten nefret ediyordu.  ''Hem hayatında kaç kez bozuk yumurta kokladın tatlım?''

Omuz silkerek, göğüslerimin üzerinde belime düşen ve o zamanlar küllü kahve olan saçlarımı tek elimle geriye taradım ve ellerimi kot montumun içinden kapüşonlumun cebine koydum. ''Evdeki sürüngah yumurtaları sürekli dışarıda unutuyor.''

Jongin, gözlerinden üzgün bir ifade geçse de toparladı ve güldü, benim için üzüldüğünü biliyordum ve işin aslı bundan nefret ediyordum, çünkü bu, babamın evlendiği ilk sürüngah değildi, annemden sonrası liste hayli kabarıktı ve ben her birine ayrı ayrı üzülmek için fazla üşengeçtim. ''Ona sürüngah dediğini biliyor mu?''

''Bilmiyorum.'' Bir kez daha omuz silktim ve Chanyeol'un tarafına doğru kaykılırken bu kez sol kolumu sandalyenin koluna uzatıp üzerine uzandım, ya da belki de resmen yıkıldım, bilmiyorum, saçlarımdan bir kısmı yere uzandı, bir kısmı yüzüme düştü ve bir kısmı Chanyeol'un kolunda kaldı. Chanyeol kulaklığını çıkarmadı, bir şey de söylemedi ama kısaca iç çekti ve ardından üfleyerek yüzümden uzaklaştırmaya çalıştığım saçlarımı uzun parmaklarıyla ayırıp boynuma doğru taradı. 

Bu ilk defa yaptığı bir şey değildi, ciğerimi yırtıp geçiverecekmiş gibi bağrınmaya başlayan kalbimi, hiçbir anlam ifade etmediğini bildiğimden profesyonellikle görmezden geldim ve iç çektim. ''Bilmiyorsa bile içimden dediğimden emindir.''

''Seninle konuşmaya çalışıyor mu zilli?'' dedi Jongin saçlarını kulağının arkasına sıkıştırıp, benim gibi sandalyesinde kayarken kısa bir an Chanyeol ile göz göze geldi ve kaşlarını çatıp bana döndü. ''Bizi mi dinliyor bu be?''

''Bakalım.'' Baygın bakışlarımla gözlerimi kırptım. ''Chanyeol'un geçen ay çıktığı Sung Na Ra herkese hamile olduğunu ima ediyormuş.''

Jongin'in kaşları havalanırken eğlenerek sırıttı ve Chanyeol'den bir hareket bekledik, ama yüzünde mimik oynamadı. Ardından ikimiz de başımı salladık. ''Duymuyor.'' Kolumu başımın altından kıvırıp dirseğime yattım ve lip balmlı dudaklarıma yapışan birkaç teli ayırırken Jongin'e baktım.

Jongin de bir süre gözlerine giren kahkülleriyle beni izlemeye devam etti. ''Kris Wu'ya sorsak eminim yarın sabah yeni bir evin olurdu.''

Kaşlarım çatılırken yüzümü buruşturdum. ''Kris Wu kim?''

''Kanada-Çin kırması afet, sana liseden beri köpek olan.''

Gözlerimi devirip derin bir nefes aldım. ''Evdeki bir sürüngahtan kurtulmak istiyorum dedim, başka bir sürüngahla aynı eve girmek değil.''

''Evden taşınıp onun koca kıçını güldürmeni hiç istemiyorum.'' Jongin sıkıntılı bir şekilde homurdandı ve kollarını karnından birleştirdi. ''Yediği haltların bir bedeli olmalı.''

''Umurumda değil.'' İç çektim ve gözlerimi kapattım. ''Aman şimdi ölsem ne güzel olurdu ya.''

Jongin salak salak konuştuğumla ilgili homurdanırken, bir süre daha orada öylece oturduk, Chanyeol telefonuyla uğraşmaya devam ediyordu, ben uyukluyordum ve Jongin de dışarıyı kesiyordu. İçerisine düştüğüm çıkmaz büyüyordu, üç günün sonunda en azından mezun olana kadar o evde yaşamaya mecbur olacaktım, bu korkunçtu, yani sahiden, karnımı ağrıtacak kadar korkunçtu. 

''Jongin.'' dedim aniden gözlerimi açıp. ''Kris Wu.'' Duraksayıp derin bir nefes aldım ve kaşlarımı çattım. ''Belki o kadar da kötü bir fikir-''

''Bana taşın.'' 

Sözlerim, aniden Chanyeol'un bugün üçüncü ya da dördüncü kez duyduğum kalın sesiyle kesilirken, havalanmış kaşlarımla yattığım yerde doğrulup şaşkınlıkla ona baktım. Jongin de aynı şaşkın bakışlarıyla ona bakıyordu şimdi. ''Sana mı taşınayım?''

Kulaklığının birini çıkarmıştı, ellerinden biri karnında duruyordu, telefonunu masaya fırlatırken çatılı kaşlarıyla başını salladı. ''Bana taşın.''

''Ne saçmalıyorsun?'' Sanki içimde ciyak ciyak at koşturan ben değilmişim gibi yüzümü buruşturdum ve gözlerimi kıstım. ''Aileni seviyorum ve onların da beni sevdiğinden eminim ama sırf birbirimizi seviyoruz diye bir sabah kalkıp evlerine taşınamam değil mi?''

''Taşındım.'' dedi omuz silkerken. ''Bu sabah.'' Yüzümdeki şaşkınlık biraz daha büyürken derin bir nefes aldı ve oturduğu yerden doğruldu. Eğilip Jongin'in şapkasını başından geçirirken ''Hava soğuk.'' diye homurdandı ve düştüğümüz dehşeti umursamadan bana döndü. 

''Eşyalarını topla yeter, seni yarın sabah alırım.'' dedi, telefonunu arka cebine koyarken ağırlığını tek dizine verdi ve tam da şerefsiz bir çam sakızından beklenecek şekilde, önce elini saçlarımla boynumun arasına soktu. Karnım kasılırken o, ellerinin altında titrediğimi fark etmedi ve tişörtümün yakasından koynuma giren saçlarımı avucunun tersiyle omzumdan atarken Rolex'inin soğuk kordonunun boynuma dokunuşuyla irkilişimi umursamadı. ''Ve Rahibe Terasa gibi kutsal bakire olarak ölmek istemiyorsan somurtmayı kes de gülümse, senin caziben gülüşünde.''

*******


	3. Sevmekten hiç usanmam

O sabah, pek bir şey düşünmeden, hatta hiç düşünmeden ve biraz da aptal aşık diye tabir edilen ve son derece yorucu bir heyecanla kalan son eşyalarımı valizime koymak kendime yapıp yapabileceğim en büyük kötülüktü herhalde. Tabi bunu o zamanlar bilmiyordum, zaten her zaman böyle olur, büyük hataların gelişinin evveline büyük gafletler saklanır, büyük boşluklar ya da ne bileyim büyük aptallıklar, ne derseniz deyin, pek bir önemi yok.

Düşününce, o zamanlar hiçbir şeyi bilmiyordum zaten, her şey bana şerefsiz çam sakızının kendisi kadar uzaktı, o uzaksa her şey uzaktı ve bundan hiç gocunmuyordum. Tıpkı bir aptal gibi, ayaklarımı kıçıma vura vura eve gelip babama haberi vermem ve onun suratı an an keyifsizleştikçe benim gülümsemem an an genişlerken eşyalarımı toplamaya girişmemin başka bir açıklaması yoktu. Öyle ki ahşap merdivenleri resmen sekerek odama çıkarken son merdivende yere sinek gibi lak diye iki seksen yapışmış ama kızarıp zonklayan ellerime iki kez bile dönüp bakmamıştım. 

''Salak.'' diye homurdanmıştı Jongin, telefonun ucunda uzunca esnedikten hemen sonrasıydı. ''Senin yüzünden bir katil olmadığım kalmıştı zaten.''

Omuz silkerken hiçbir şey söylememiş ve ''Denemek istiyorum.'' diye gevelemiştim ağzımın içinden. ''Aman en fazla ölürüm derdimden.''

''Ben ölmeden ölemezsin.'' diye homurdanmıştı tekrar, uykusu varsa anca homurdanır dururdu zaten, normalde çok çekilen biriymiş gibi, uykusu yokken iki katı çekilmiyordu. ''Öyle bir şey yaparsan öldürürüm seni.''

''Sırada Chanyeol var.'' diye mırıldandım ben de, yatakta bağdaş kurup dizlerimi kendime çekmiş, çenemi dizime yaslarken, sadece yarım saat içinde yirmi yılımı verdiğim bu odayı terk edeceğim fikri içime bir titreme salmamış gibi gözlerimi kapatmış ve geyik çevirmeye çalışmaya kaldığım yerden devam etmiştim. ''Az önce onu öldüreceğini söylemiyor muydun?''

''Eh.'' dedi Jongin iç çekip. ''Seni üzerse diye söyledim ben onu, üzeceğinin garantisi yok henüz.''

''Beni üzecek.'' Güldüm ve saçlarımı kulağımın arkasına sıkıştırırken soyulan bordo ojeme takılan gözlerimle kaşlarımı çattım. ''Sonra ben demiştim diye tepine tepine canıma okuyama diye söylüyorum bunu.''

''Her şekilde başına kakacağım hayatım, dememiş olsam bile.'' Arkasından anlamsız birkaç ses çıkardı ve iç çekti. Bir süre sustuk, gözlerim annemin seneler seneler evvel seçtiği perdelerimin üzerinde dolanıyordu şimdi, içim dolu doluydu. Hafifçe boğazını temizledi ve ''Üzülüyor musun?'' diye mırıldandı. ''Yerleşmen için yardıma geleceğim zaten ama şimdi gel dersen de seni öldürmem.''

''Evet.'' İç çektim ve alnımı dizlerime yaslarken gözlerimi kapattım. ''Ya da hayır, bilmiyorum.'' Zorlukla yutkundum ve alt dudağımı ısırdım. ''Jongin?''

Ufak bir mırıltıyla beni onayladı ve telefonu diğer kulağıma geçirdim bu kez. ''Annemi bu evde kaybettim biliyor musun?''

Hafifçe iç çekti ve ''Biliyorum hayatım.'' dedi, titremeye başlayan sesine yanağıma damlayan yaşa rağmen güldüm, gururuna en çok bok sürmeyen ama aynı zamanda dünyanın en kolay ağlayan zilli zamparası da Jongin'di herhalde. ''Ama babam, hiçbir şeyin onunla kaldığı gibi kalmasına izin vermiyor, odamdaki şu Barbie desenli perde hariç hiçbir şey aynı değil.'' Burnumu hafifçe çektim ve dizlerime doğru biraz daha gömüldüm. ''Ben de ona ihanet ediyormuş gibi hissediyorum, bu evde durup onun her şeyi berbat etmesini izledikçe.''

''O zaman onu yalnız bırak.'' dedi Jongin, görmesem bile başını salladığını biliyordum. ''Sürünsün.''

''Hayırsız evlat olmak için çok kuvvetli bir istek duyuyorum şu an.'' Başımı hafifçe kaldırdım ve yüzümü elimin tersiyle temizledim. ''Üstelik bekar, bakire ve diyetteyim, bunun beni nasıl sinirlendirdiğini sana anla-HAY BİN BABAYIN!''

Başımı tamamen kaldırıp, gözlerimin onunla çakışmasıyla birlikte koyverdiğim çığlığı, sanki koyvermemişim gibi bir sakinlik ve ağır kanlılıkla izleyen gözleriyle göz göze geldiğimde, elim çoktan göğsümün üzerindeydi. Kalbim çılgınlar gibi atıyordu ve bu kez bunda etkisi hem sıfır, hem de yüzde yüzdü. Jongin'in de telefonun ucundan attığı çığlıklara gözlerimi devirdim ve ''Chanyeol.'' diye homurdandım sesini keserek. ''Gelmiş ama duymamışım.''

Derin bir nefes aldı ve ''İyi.'' diye mırıldandı. ''Endişelenmeme gerek kalmadı o zaman, sana ondan daha çok zarar verebilecek bir varlık daha yok çünkü.'' İstemsizce gerildiğimi bildiğinden fazla uzatmadı ve ''Kapatıyorum.'' diye homurdandı. ''Akşam görüşürüz.''

Sanki görebilecekmiş gibi aptal bir güdüyle alelacele başımı salladım ve telefonu kapatıp yatağa fırlatırken bacaklarımı yataktan sarkıtıp resmen yere hopladım. ''Niye ses vermiyorsun?'' diye homurdandım ona doğru ilerlerken, kapıya yaslanmış, kollarını göğsünde birleştirmişti ve ağırlığı tek dizindeydi. Siyah bir boğazlı kazak ve kollarını kıvırdığı bir kot ceket giyiyordu, onunla aynı renkteki kotu bacaklarını sarmıştı, siyah saçları alnının üzerindeydi.

''Seslendim.'' dedi omuz silkip, gözlerini baygın bir edayla kırptı, ona doğru yaklaştıkça ve kokusu burnuma vurdukça beni belimden yakalayıp öpsün diye içimde taklalar atıyordum, yani bıyıklarımı da yeni almıştım, beni hemen şimdi öpse çok güzel olurdu. Ama o, her zamanki gibi düştüğüm batağı fark etmedi ve kaşlarını çatıp başını yatırırken ''Baekhyun.'' diye mırıldandı. Yarım bir sırıtma dudaklarından seğiriyordu. ''Pantolon giymiyorsun.''

Gözlerimi dudaklarından çektikten hemen sonra, kocaman olmuş bakışlarımla başımı hızla bacaklarıma eğdim ve sadece siyah v yaka bir tişört giydiğimi fark edince ''AMAN TANRIM!'' diye ciyakladım, yatağımın üzerine attığım kot pantolona koşmaya başlarken ''SENİ DAHA GEÇ BEKLİYORDUM!'' diye çığırdım bir kez daha. ''ÇIK DIŞARI!''

''Sorun değil.'' dedi arsız bir tavırla ve açıkça eğlenerek bacaklarıma aynı arsızlıkta bir bakış attı. ''Göreceğimi gördüm zaten.''

''Adi zampara.'' Nihayet bağırmayı keserek ama içimdeki panikten de tamamen kurtulamayarak kalçalarımdan geçirdiğim kotu yukarı çektim ve düğmesini iliklerken sinirle derin bir nefes soludum. ''Bunu söylemek için ben yanına gelene kadar beklemen mi gerekiyordu yani?''

''Muhtemelen çok başka şeyler de göreceğim.'' dedi bir kez daha omuz silkip. ''Gevşe biraz kutsal bakire.''

''Kes şunu.'' diye homurdandım bir kez daha. ''Seni hiç ilgilendirmiyor.''

''Kimse sinirli bir ev arkadaşı istemez.'' Anlamsız bakışlarla yüzüne bakmaya devam ettiğimi görünce omuz silkti ve ''Kendin söyledin, demin.'' dedi. ''Dedin ki, bekar, bakire ve diyetteyim, bunun beni nasıl sinirlendirdiğini anlatamam sana.''

''Chanyeol.'' Olduğum yerde tepindim ve sinirli bakışlarımı geniş omuzlarında gezdirdim. ''Kes benimle uğraşmayı, ne istiyorsun?''

''Dedim ya, gevşe.'' dedi derin bir nefes alıp ve odamın içine adımlayarak yatağımın ucunda duran dört valiz ve üç koliye baktı. ''Seni geren bu üç durumdan birinden kurtul.''

''Ne yapabilirim?'' Kaşlarımı kaldırdım ve tek elimle saçlarımı geriye atarken kollarımı göğsümde bağladım. ''Gidip rastgele birini bulup ilk randevudan sevişeyim mi?''

Kaşlarını kaldırdı ve gözlerini eşyaların üzerinden çekip bana çevirdi. ''Hayır.'' dedi baygın bir bakışla, şimdi neredeyse somurtuyordu. ''Acıktım, yemek yiyelim.''

''Hayır.'' dedim ben de ona kaşlarımı kaldırıp. ''Diyetteyim.''

Kaldırdığı kaşlarıyla bakışlarını beş dakika öncesine kadar çıplak olan bacaklarıma dikti ve ''Evet.'' diye mırıldandı. ''Ve buna hiç ihtiyacın yok.''

Ağlamaklı seslerle tepinmeye başlamamak için kendimi tutmak çok zordu. Sanki aynı anda panik atak geçirmemişim, şeker komasına girmemişim, tansiyonum on sekizi vurmamış, epilepsi nöbeti baş göstermemiş ve ciğerlerim hava dolmamış gibi boğazımı temizleyerek gözlerimi kaçırmak en zoruydu. Kaşlarını kaldırıp usulca sırıttı ve hafifçe olduğu yerde döndü. Kolilerden birini kaldırıp diğerinin üzerine bıraktı ve eğilip ikisini birden kaldırdıktan sonra bu kez bana döndü. ''Birazdan dönerim.''

Göz devirerek odadan çıkmasını izledim ve geri dönüp kalan son koliyi kaldırdım, dikkatli bir şekilde merdivenlerden adımlayıp açık bıraktığı kapının önündeki Sürüngah'ın çıkardığı terlikleri ayaklarıma geçirdim ve villanın bahçesinden, kütükten yolu adımlayarak bahçe kapısından yokuş caddeye ulaştım. Chanyeol elindeki kolileri Range Rover'ının arkasına yerleştirmeyi henüz bitirmişti, arkasını dönüp beni görünce elimdeki koliyi yerleştirmeme yardım etti. ''Tek başıma halledebilirim.'' dedi bana dönüp, gözlerine vuran kış güneşine karşı gözlerini kıstı. ''Yorgunsan arabada bekle, baban da ortalarda gözükmüyor zaten.''

İçime giren rüzgarla hafifçe titreyerek olduğum yerde zıplamamak için dişlerimi sıktım ve ''Sabah toplantısı mı ne varmış.'' diye homurdandım. ''Sonra bana uğrayacağını söyledi, bir ara. Sürüngahı soruyorsan da sorma, güzellik uykusundadır hala.''

Kaşlarını çatsa da bir şey demedi ve gözlerini üzerimdeki kısa kollu tişörtte dolaştırdı, yüzündeki rahatsızlık açıkça büyürken çattığı bakışlarıyla başını kaldırıp eve dikti gözlerini ve ''Arabaya bin Baekhyun.'' diye mırıldandı. İtiraz etmek için dudaklarımı araladığımda, arkasını dönüp ön koltuğu kapısını açtı ve elini belime koyarken, irkilerek kıvrılan belimi umursamadan, direnen şaşkın bacaklarıma açıkça sinirlenerek belimi avuçlarının arasına alıp beni kolayca kaldırdı ve koltuğa oturttu. ''Burada bekle.''

Ardından, hiçbir şey söylememe izin vermeden, beni hayatının her döneminde yapmaktan hiç gocunmadığı ve muhtemelen de gocunmayacağı şekilde, ölümü arzulamaya iterek kendimle baş başa bıraktı. Bir dakika geçti geçmedi,  döndüğünde elinde bu kez ayakkabılarım vardı, onları önümdeki araba paspasına bırakırken uzanıp ayağımdaki tüylü pembe terlikleri alarak yol kenarındaki çöp kovasına fırlattı. Şaşkınlıkla ama keyiflenerek sırıttım ve ''O sürüngahındı.'' diye kıkırdadım.

''Böyle bir şeyi ancak o giyebilir zaten.'' Ardından gözlerini devirdi ve kapıyı tekrar kapatıp eve doğru yöneldi. On saniye geçti geçmedi, cebime attığım telefonu çıkarmaya ve halen biraz da üşümeye devam ederken ben, arabanın kapısı tekrar açıldı. Hiçbir şey sormama ve söylememe müsade etmedi, üzerinden çıkardığı kot ceketi bıkkın bir nefesle omuzlarıma bıraktı ve saçlarım boynuna düşerken kucağımdan uzanıp ısıtıcının düğmesine bastıktan sonra ortadan kayboldu.

*******

Woolf, bir hayali öldürmek bir gerçeği öldürmekten daha zordur, demiş. Kısmen haklı, yani herhalde haklıdır, çok derbeder, çok şey kazanmış ama çok şey kaybetmiş bir kadın Woolf. Hiç değilse benim bir yüz katım filandır. Ben bu örnek için iyi bir kıstas değilimdir belki, çünkü bana her zaman herkes benim yüz katımmış gibi gelir zaten, kimsenin hayatından bir şey eksiltmediğime emin olduğum gibi, kimsenin hayatına bir şey katmadığıma da inanırım. Yani bir sıfır değilimdir belki ama, şimdi bakınca iki de değilimdir herhalde, bana sadece birmişim gibi geliyor, varlığı ve yokluğu bir.

Kyungsoo her zaman ''Çünkü kendini sevmiyorsun.'' diyor, kendini sevmek sevmelerin en zor olanıymış ve ben zorluklarla yüzleşmek için fazla üşengeç bir zilliymişim. Kyungsoo ve ben aynı ilkokula gittik, sonra, Jongin, o ve ben aynı lisede feleğin çemberinden geçtik. Bu sene başına kadar felek bizi başka üniversitelerde başka çemberlerden geçirmeye karar verdi, ama Kyungsoo, benim olduğumu söylediği gibi üşengeç zillinin teki değildir, hatta görüp görebileceğim en korkunç heriftir herhalde, feleğe diklenip yatay geçiş yapmasını buna bağlıyorum, zaten ben de bazen feci korkuyorum ondan.

Bacaklarımı çalı gibi ayırıverecekmiş gibi geliyor, çünkü hiçbir şeyle yetinmeyip saçlarını filan da kısacık kestiriyor, bunun moda olduğunu söylüyor ama Kim Jong Un'un saçlarının bile bir modeli var, bildiğin kirpi gibi kırptırıyor kendini. Onunla ilgili bilinmesi gereken iki şey var, birincisi mimarlık okuyor oluşu, biri daha iç mi dış mi diye sorarsa kafayı hiç düşünmeden gömeceğini söylüyor, ikincisi de Chanyeol'den gercekten nefret ediyor oluşu, çünkü üşengeç zillinin tekiymişim, evet, ama beni yine de seviyormuş.

''O zaman seni kim sevecek?'' diyor. ''Sen kendini sevmiyorsun, sen Chanyeol'u seviyorsun ama Chanyeol de seni sevmiyor, o zaman seni de ben severim.'' Aynen böyle söylüyor, ama o Chanyeol hariç herkesi seviyor zaten, zampara Jongin'i bile. Zampara Jongin'i doğurduğu ve doyurduğu haricinde hiç kimse sevmez, dünyanın sevilmesi en zor olan zamparası, Chanyeol'den bile zor herhalde. Ama işte Kyungsoo, onu bile seviyor.

Herif sevmeyi seviyor ama herkese sanki dünya üzerinde görmek istediği son şey bile değilmiş gibi bakıyor, insanlara kendisini  bok parçası gibi hissettirmeyi seviyor. Zaten sizi sevdiğinden emin olduğu ana kadar da bir bok parçasıymışsınız gibi davranmaktan hiç gocunmuyor, sevdiğinden emin olduktan sonra da değişmiyor gerçi bu. Ama yine de acı yerken burnunuz akıyorsa ifadesiz bir yüzle çıkarıp peçetesini filan veriyor, ya da ağlıyorsanız en basitinden kafanıza vura vura burnunuzu temizliyor, sonra buruşmuş suratıyla söve söve zorla omzuna bastırıyor başınızı, ''Ağla.'' diyor. ''Çatlarsın filan sonra, ağla.'' Ve sonra, göz yaşlarınız bittiyse bile zorla ağlatmaya devam ediyor, tıpkı sayko bir psikopat gibi. Ama yine de, dünyanın en sayko psikopatı da olsa ben de bu herifi seviyorum. Çünkü beni, kendinin bile sevmediği bu üşengeç zilliyi seviyor.

İşte benim de, Woolf'a hak verişim tam da bu noktada başlıyor. Chanyeol'un beni sevdiği bir hayali öldürmek benim için ölesiye zor, öyle korkuyorum ki bundan, beni, benim bile sevmediğim gerçeğini öldürmeyi tercih ediyorum.

Jongin ve Kyungsoo'ya sıklıkla söylüyorum bunu, Jongin beni herkesten çok seveceğini zırvalayıp ağlamaya başlıyor, Kyungsoo da espresso bardağını yudumluyor ve bir süre düşünüyormuş gibi yapıyor. "Ama" diyor ardından. "Seni öldürebilecek olan bir hayali değil de bir gerçeği yok saymaktır." Sonra, zampara Jongin Kyungsoo'nun ağzına peçete tıkmaya çalışıyor, taş kalpli olduğunu haykırıyor, onu elimin tersiyle susturuyorum, gerçekler bir tek Kyungsoo'nun ağzından çıkınca hoşuma gidiyor, afilli afilli söylüyor, sanki kola ve viskiyi birlikte içmiyormuş, ayyaşın teki değilmiş, derin bir herifmiş gibi söylüyor bunu.

Sanki üstümden tır geçse de beni kaldırıp şöyle bir paçalarımı silkecek ve ''Daha çok dikkat etmelisin.'' diyecekmiş gibi, sanki sahiden daha çok dikkat etmeye başlayacakmışım ve üzerimden hiç tır geçmemiş olacakmış gibi tuhaf bir dinginlik veriyor. ''Eee,'' diyorum ben de bu yüzden.''Kendimi öldüreyim madem kapansın mesele.''

 "O da bir çözüm tabi," diyor o da, "Ya da öldürdüğün gerçek bırak yaşasın ama o seni öldürmeden hayalini öldürmesine izin ver. Bir hayali ancak başka bir gerçek öldürebilir." Gözlerini kısıyor ve camdan bakıyor afilli afilli. "Gerçeklerinle yüzleşmelisin.

Belki haklıdır, bilmiyorum, mimari restorasyon incelemesi için bir haftalığına Çin'e gitti, bu yüzden şimdi ona doğru yapıp yapmadığımı soramıyorum. Muhtemelen yüzüme mikroplu ve alkolik tükürüklerini saçarak "Ben sana gerçeklerle yüzleş dedim!" diye haykıracak. "Herifle aynı eve gir demedim!"

Haykıramayabilir, ben Kyungsoo'nun, Jongin benim, Chanyeol Jongin'in peşinden ayrılmıyor, dördümüz göbeğimiz bir kesilmiş gibi dolanıyoruz, yalnız kalışımız Chanyeol'un dönemsel mart aylarında gerçekleşiyor ancak, onda da Chanyeol'un mart ayı aynı zamanda benim intihar ayım anlamına geldiğinden benim gönlümü eyliyoruz, "Felek sana kıyak geçiyor,'' diyor Kyungsoo. ''Senin çemberin ateşten."

''Kıyakla ne ilgisi var bunun?'' diyorum ben de ona, zampara Jongin kıkırdıyor.  "Masana alevli meyve tabağı göndermiş gibi düşün."

Alevli meyve tabağını ve feleğin renk renk bayramlık çemberlerini bir kenara bırakırsak şu an Chanyeol'un ve artık benim, yani bizim, hay bin babayın, bunun böyle tehlikeli bir kelime olduğunu bilmezdim, mutfağımızda olduğumu söylemenin bir sakıncası yok.

Buraya taşınırken aklımda ne vardı diye sorup duruyorum kendime, Kyungsoo'nun sözleri vardı, bir hayali bir gerçek öldürür, bir hayali öldürmek vardı. Ama şimdi bakınca, o hayal hiç de ölecekmiş gibi durmuyordu. Aksine az sonra mutfak tezgahının üzerinde ölüverecek olan bendim dramatik bir şekilde, elimi de alnımın üzerine koyardım, öyle şekilli gözüküyordu.

Ama mutfaktaki en şekilli şey Chanyeol'un bizzat kendisiydi herhalde. Gri ankastreleri, siyah mat dolapları ve granit mermerleri, mutfaktan salona ulaşan şeffaf mermerden iki merdiveni, salondan jakuzili arka bahçeye ulaşan bir başka şeffaf iki merdiveni de yok sayarak söylüyorum bunu, sanki beni öldürmeye karar vermiş gibi ekstra nefes kesiciydi.

Siyah bir tişört giymişti, sadece dümdüz allahın belası bir siyah tişört işte, ne fazlası vardı ne eksiği, paradan etkileniyorum desem, babamın daha çok parası vardı, üstelik kolunda Rolex saati bile yoktu. Orta parmağındaki yüzük hariç elleri bomboştu, kotunun yerini siyah bir eşofman altı almıştı. Önünde bir süzgeç, çattığı kaşlarıyla pirinç yıkıyordu.

Feleğin alevli meyve tabağı Park Chanyeol'un ev haliymiş diye düşündüm. Feleğin alevli meyve tabağı benim için çok fazlaydı, kadeh kaldıracak gücüm filan da yoktu üstelik, önümdeki havuç yerine kendimi jülyen jülyen kessem olurdu hani.

Ev yokuş bir tepenin üzerindeydi ve beklediğimden daha büyüktü, iki yatak odası, bir çalışma odası, salonla birleşik amerikan mutfağı küçük, jakuzili bir havuzla arka bahçeye açılıyordu. Üst katta, çatı katı olarak sadece küçük bir oda vardı ve Chanyeol orayı depo olarak kullanıyordu. Buna hangi ara karar vermişti bilmiyorum.

"Üşüyor musun?" dediğinde, düşüncelerimden hafifçe sıçrayarak döndüm ve istemsizce kaşlarımı çattığımı fark ettim, üzerimdeki kısa penye şort ve tişörte kısa bir bakış attı. "İnce giyinmişsin."

"Chanyeol." dedim derin bir nefes alıp. "Misafirin değilim, öyle olsam bile zaten sen de iyi bir ev sahibi değilsin, kesecek misin şunu?"

"Bıçağı dilini bilemek için kullanmışsın bakıyorum." dedi yarım bir bakışla. "Çabuk üşüyorsun, önceden bu kadar ince giyindiğini fark etmemiştim."

"Evin içinde kat kat giyinmeyi sevmiyorum." dedim omuz silkip, devam etmek için dudaklarımı araladım ama o, hafifçe güldü ve pirinçle uğraşmaya devam ederken sözümü kesti.

"Ve pantolon giymeyi de."

Gözlerimi kapatıp derin bir nefes aldım ve "Ölmek mi istiyorsun?" diye mırıldandım. Elimdeki bıçağın ucunu tehditkar bir şekilde çevirerek ona doğru ilerlediğimde, birden çıplak ayaklarımdan biri zeminden önce parlak lake beyaz zeminde gözükmeyen su birikintisine yapıştı ve küçük bir çığlık bırakarak sendelediğimde, Chanyeol hızla tek eliyle bıçağı, diğer eliyle belimi yakaladı.

O, belimi tutup sırtımı tezgaha yasladığında panik dolu bir ses çıkardım, elimden aldığı bıçağı lavabonun içine fırlatırken gözlerini kapattı ve "Tanrım." diye mırıldandı.

Sımsıkı sıktığı çenesine aldırmadan elimin altındaki koluna daha sıkı asıldım ve belimi sardığı gerçeğiyle yüzleşmekten kaçındım. "Sakarlığını hatırlattığın iyi oldu" diye mırıldandı bu kez bıkkın bir sesle.

Alnımı koluna yaslayıp yorgun bir nefes bıraktım, elim ayağım boşalmıştı ve kalbim çılgınlar gibi atmaya devam ediyordu. Gerildiğimi ve gerçekten korktuğumu fark edince, elini sırtıma koyup hafifçe sıvazladı, kaslarım onun rahatlatmak isteyen parmak uçlarının altında o bilmese de daha çok gerilirken başımı hafifçe geri çektim. "Evin sivri köşelerini bantlamamız da gerekecek galiba." dedi dalga gecerek, gözlerimi devirerek sanki beni daha sıkı tutsun diye ölmüyormuşum gibi kollarından kurtuldum ve hafifçe belini sıkıştırdım, iki büklüm olup sızlanırken bile gülmeye devam etti.

"Çok konuşuyorsun." dedim ardından, aniden, sanki birden üç kilo vermiş gibi aşk sarhoşu hissediyordum. "Bıçağı uzat."

O da, bir süre daha güldü ve nihayet gülmeyi keserek, ama yüzündeki keyif izleri henüz kaybolmadan doğruldu. Sonra, gözlerini üzerime dikti ve kaşlarını kaldırdı. "O güzel saçlarını da al ve içeri geç Baekhyun." 

Üzerimde bu ifadeyle bu boğuk ses tonunu kullandığı zaman beni isterse miyavlatabilirdi de, bu yüzden, yutkunmama engel olamadım ve ona bakarken titrek bir iç çektim. Ardından, yarım bir şekilde gülümseyerek pirinçlerle kalan işine geri döndü, ben de daha fazla orada aptalca dikilmeye gerek görmeyerek koltuklara adımlamaya karar verdim. Kalp krizi geçirmeye orada da devam edebilirdim.

Tezgahın arkasına henüz geçmiştim ki, sesini duymamla olduğum yerde durdum.  "Sana çok daha fazlasını göreceğimi söylemiştim."

Kısa bir an, duraksayarak ne söylediğini anlamaya çalıştım, kaşlarımı çatarak dönüp ona baktığımda, başını çevirip önce bana baktı, sonra, gözlerini boynumdan göğüslerime kaydırdı.  
Yüzünde çarpık bir sırıtma vardı. Bakışlarını takip edip ben de başımı indirdim ve gördüğüm şey, yüzümdeki ifadenin aksine karnımda tehlikeli bir karıncalanma başlatırken, bıkkın ve  yorgun bir nefes soludum.

V yaka tişörtümün bir omzu ve yakası tamamen aşağıya kaymıştı. Siyah, dantelli sütyenim ve sağ göğsüm, olduğu gibi ortadaydı.

* * *

 

 


	4. Katlandığında kendine sen, ben içinde kaldım

Kırk beş yaşım hakkında düşünmekten ve konuşmaktan hoşlanıyordum. Annem kırk beş yaşında ölmüştü, o ilk öldüğünde, henüz dokuz yaşıma basmamıştım. Babam beni kucağına oturturken, o zamanlar iyi bir babaydı, ya da en azından deniyordu, bilmiyorum, ''Yalnız değilsin güzel kızım.'' demişti. ''Bütün anneler kırk beş yaşına gelince ölür, benimki de kırk beş yaşında ölmüştü.'' Bunun doğru olduğunu düşünmüştüm, babam o zamanlar gözümde bütün güvenimi yitirmediğinden herhalde. Saçma bir şekilde rahatlamış ve biraz da babama içerlemiştim, annemi daha erken kandırsaydı onunla belki bir sene fazladan geçirebilirdim, bir güncük bile olurdu hani, yine de kabullenmek artık daha kolaydı.

Sonra, sanırım on yaşında filandım, yan villaya yeni bir aile taşındı, benim yaşımda bir kızları vardı. İlgi alanlarımız ortaktı, tüm yazı birlikte geçiriyor, Disney filmlerini filan kendi kendimize canlandırıyorduk, eve girip çıkan kadınlardan birini annem zannetmiş. Babamın o zamanlar annemden sonraki ilk ciddi flörtüydü herhalde, genç bir kadındı. Bir gün ''Annen ne kadar genç.'' dedi bana ve ben daha ağzımı açamadan devam etti. ''Benimki çoktan elli yaşında.''

Yıkılmıştım, beynimden vurulmuşa dönmüştüm, başımdan aşağıya kaynar sular dökülmüştü, hissettiğim yıkımın Jennifer Aniston'unkinden bile daha büyük olduğunu söylesem abartı olmaz herhalde. Artık evlendim, maçı kapattım, bu herif benim dediğim yerde  Angelina masaya yumruğunu çakmış gibi hissediyordum. Annemin yokluğunu yavaş yavaş kabullendiğim ve tanrının anneme iyi baktığına yavaş yavaş ikna olduğum bir dönemdi. Benim annemi yanına şak diye alıveren tanrı, başkalarına kıyak geçiyordu. Ben ona bir güncük de olsa yeter diyordum ve o bir başkası için kafadan hiç değilse beş yıl biçiyordu.

Seneler sonra bunu Kyungsoo'ya anlattığımda bana ''Felek bazılarına gerçekten kıyak geçiyor işte.'' demişti. ''Öyle lafın gelişi filan değil, kabul etsen de etmesen de felek bazılarının annesine dokunmayı reddediyor hayatım.''

Her zamanki gibi net ve acımasızdı ve her zamanki gibi bu acımasızlığı alevli meyve tabağı gibi cayır cayır yanan yüreciğimin tam ortasına garip bir şekilde su serpiyordu. ''Bana kıyak geçmeyi reddediyorsa, boşuna alevli meyve tabağı da göndermesin." demiştim Kyungsoo'ya. "Çünkü benim annem öldü, dünyanın bütün meyvelerini yesem de doymam artık."

O da bir süre yüzüme bakmış ve sonra, aniden ortadan kaybolan Jongin hakkında bile hiçbir şey söylemeden çikolatalı sütünü içmeye devam etmişti. Sonra, Jongin elinde soyulmuş bir elmayla geri dönmüş ve "Felek gönderdi." demişti yerine otururken. "Sana zaten alevli bir meyve tabağı göndermeyecekmiş çünkü daha fazla kor ateşlerde yanmanı istemiyormuş."

O an için ona gülmüş ve sonra sümüklerimi çeke çeke elma yemeye devam etmiştim, hayatımın en acıklı ve en trajik elma yeme anıydı herhalde. Salyam ve sümüğüm bazen karışıyor ve tuz görevi görüyordu. Hayatında asla sümük yemediğini iddia edecek bir tanrının kulu yoktur, hayatımda en çok sümük yediğim ama felekle olan sürtüşmelerimden birine nihayet finish ipi gerdiğim gün de o gündü. O gün, Jongin'in evinde, Jongin'in annesinin ipek halısının üzerinde, felek ve ben uzun müzakerelerimizin sonucunda bir anlaşma imzalamak için masaya oturmuştuk, felek bana daha fazla alevli meyve tabağı göndermeyecekti, ben de bir daha felek adam kayırıyor diye sağda solda konuşmayacaktım.

Ama felek ferman dinlemiyordu, suçlanınca da suçu gönlümün üstüne atıyordu. Bir daha alevli meyve tabağı yok deyip başıma Chanyeol'u göndermişti. Chanyeol ayaklı oksijen gazı gibi dolaşıyordu etrafımda, bense, benim alnımda hidrokarbon yazıyordu. Ne zaman herhangi bir şekilde tepkimeye girsek olduğum yerde alev alıyordum, cayır cayır yanıyordum, cayır cayır.

O öğleden sonra da, kafeteryanın bayat kahvesini yudumluyor ve Jongin'in çikolatasından tırtıklıyorken ben de kırk beş yaşında ölsem ne güzel olur diye düşünüyordum, tatlı bir ölüm olurdu bir kere, şiir gibi.  Jongin anlayamadığım bir şekilde çikolatasıyla ilgilenmiyor, düşünceli düşünceli elindeki kalemi kafasına vurup duruyordu. Tam karşımdaki sandalyede Kim Jongdae oturuyordu ve sadece kendisinin anladığı bir espriye herifin imzası haline gelen sesiyle yankılı bir şekilde gülüyordu. Kyungsoo'nun boylarında, saçları daima alnında duran ve gülünce ismini henüz koyamadığım ama sevimli olduğunu düşündüğüm bir hayvana benziyordu, gözleri filan da yok oluyordu. Her şeye sevindirik delisi gibi gülüp dururdu zaten, dünya üzerinde komik yahut gülünmeye değer bulmadığı şey sayısı bir elin parmaklarını geçmiyordu, bunu ona söyleseniz muhtemelen buna da gülerdi, bugün söyleseniz muhtemelen üç bin katı gülerdi çünkü Kyungsoo yoktu. Kyungsoo bütün yaşam enerjisini emiyor, ememiyorsa yumruklarıyla filan emdiriyordu. İkisi ezelden beri sürtüşüp dururdu, ya da sadece ezelden beri Jongdae dayak yiyordu, bilmiyorum. 

Jongdae böyle birisiydi işte, onun hakkında daha fazla ne söyleyebilirim bilmiyorum, aurası daima dağınıktı ve modu çok çabuk değişiyordu, onunla da tiyatro topluluğu sayesinde tanışmıştım. Dünyanın en uyuz herifi filan herhalde ama garip bir şekilde iyi bir arkadaştı ve saçma bir şekilde bütün sevdiklerine elinden gelen bütün özeni gösteriyordu, huysuz Kyungsoo'ya bile, yediği bütün dayaklara rağmen yapıyordu bunu. İkisi son yarım yıldır ev arkadaşıydı ve Kyungsoo çevresine dişliyse Jongdae'ye zırhlı bıçaklıydı, ikisi liseden tanışıyordu ve aralarında tam olarak ne geçtiğini bilmiyoruz, Kyungsoo, muhtemelen öleceğini bilse onunla yine de ev arkadaşı olmazdı ama bu konuda asla konuşmuyordu ve işin aslı, ben de sorup durmaktan sıkılmıştım. 

Üstelik o öğleden sonra hiçbir şey yapasım yoktu, yani kolumu kaldırmak bile zulüm gibiydi, derdim boyumu geçmişti (aman zaten boyum da bir altmış beşti), sıcak basmış ve boğazlım boğazımı boğazlamaya başlamıştı, üstelik Jongdae dünyanın en sinir bozucu gülüşüne devam ediyordu, ve nazımı çekecek bir Kyungsoo da yoktu, dolayısıyla, Jongdae ve Kyungsoo arasındaki ilişki merak ettiğim son şey bile değildi herhalde. Medeni Hukuk'tan çıkmıştım ve Ceza Genel'e girecektim, ölüm demekti bu, sonra eve gidecek, hayatım yeterince zor değilmiş gibi, tanrı yeterince belamı vermemiş gibi, söyleyince bile bütün tansiyonum sağlı sollu on üç on dört on beş fırlıyordu, Chanyeol ile aynı eve girecektim. Önceden her şey daha kolaydı, onu görmediğim zamanların yüzdesi gördüğüm zamanların yüzdesiyle hemen hemen eşit yahut daha fazla olduğu dönemlerden bahsediyorum, yollarımızı ayırdıktan sonra hangi cehenneme gittiğini bilmiyorum, merak ediyordum tabi ama merakımı tetikleyen herhangi bir şey yoktu ve kendimi kandırabiliyordum.

Kendimi bildim bileli kendimi kandırıp dururum zaten, bunun büyük bir bok yemek olduğunu, hayatımı zorlaştırmaktan ve hayal kırıklıklarımı büyütmekten öte gitmediğini bilmeme rağmen yapıyordum bunu, yani ben eve gittiğimde Chanyeol'un de eve gittiğine inanmak istiyorsam onun da eve gittiğine inanıyordum. Ben gecenin bir yarısı uyumak için yatağa girmeye hazırlanıyorsam onun da uyumak için yatağa girdiğine inanıyordum, en fazla kendini çekmek için izni vardı, yatağında başka bir dişinin, başka bir dişinin yatağında Chanyeol'un, ya da herhangi nefes alan bir varlığın yanı başında rastgele nefes alan Chanyeol'un hayaline bile tahammülüm yoktu. Ve bütün bunlara kendimi inandırmak daha kolaydı, çünkü onu görmüyordum, görmüyorsam, benim inanmak istemediğimi kanıtlayacak hiçbir delil yoksa, benim inandığımın gerçek olmadığını kanıtlayacak herhangi bir delil de yok demekti ve böylesi, daha kolaydı, hem de her zaman. 

Ama işte şimdi, aynı evin içine girmiştik, dersinin saat kaçta bittiğini biliyordum, kaçta başladığını, eve kaçta girdiğini, kaçta çıktığını, kaçta acıktığını, kaçta yemek yediğini, kaçta yemeğe geç kaldığını, kaç gece yalnız yemek yediğimi biliyordum, ya da haftanın kaç günü kendinden başka tenler koktuğunu biliyordum, kaç gün içtiğini, kaç gün seviştiğini, bunları bilmekten nefret ediyordum. Yani, felek bana hiç de kıyak geçmiyordu, evimi ocağımı benzin döküp yakıyordu, kibrit yakıp saçımı tutuşturuyordu, zaten çatır çutur kırılmış olan yüreciğimi Park Chanyeol'un avuçlarına oyun hamuru gibi oynasın, stres topu gibi sıksın da stresini atsın diye veriyordu, felek elinden gelen her şeyi yapıyordu,  kıyak geçmek hariç her şeyi. 

Aynı evde yaşamak da hiçbir şey alıp götürmediği gibi katmıyordu da, uzamıyorduk, kısalmıyorduk da, olduğumuz yerde sürünüp duruyorduk, ya da sürünüp durmamız için en azından biz diye bir şey olması gerekiyordu. Yani tek başıma uzamıyor ve tek başıma kısalmıyor, bir de üstüne olduğum yerde sürünüp duruyordum. Jongin bir haftanın buna karar vermek için kısa bir süre olduğunu, ama açık konuşması gerekirse böylesinin onu daha mutlu ettiğini ve benim üzülmemdense uzayıp kısalmamanın daha iyi olduğunu söylemişti, bana kalırsa Jongin sadece Kyungsoo'nun yokluğunu aratmamaya ve eksikliğini doldurmaya çalışıyordu, çünkü bir hafta, Kyungsoo'suz kalmak için uzun bir süreydi ve hayatımda birileri sürekli, hem de sahiden sürekli, birilerinin yokluğunu aratmamaya ve eksikliğini doldurmaya çalışıyordu zaten.

Jongin'in başına vurduğu kalemi uzanıp aldığım ve beni boğazlamaya başlayan boğazlımla bir olup yakmaya başlayan saçlarımı ensemin üzerinde toplayıp saçlarıma sapladığım andı, nihayet içine dalıp durduğu düşünce dehlizinden sıyrılmayı başarabilmiş ve iç çekerek oturduğu sandalyeden doğrulmuştu. Jongdae masanın üzerine eğilmiş, pipetini dudaklarının arasına almış, gözlerini kırpa kırpa uyuşukluğumuzu izliyordu. Bir şeyler söylemek ve derdinin ne olduğunu sormak için dudaklarımı araladığım bir andı, sanki anlamış gibi benden önce davrandı ve iç çekerken uzanıp işaret parmağını kotumun cebine geçirdi.

''Haftaya versene bana bu kotu.'' Ağzının içerisinden homurdandığında başımı eğip altımdaki kota baktım. ''İlk push up serisinden değil mi bu?'' Kaşlarımı kaldırıp başımı salladığımda bu kez Jongdae pipetini dudaklarından çıkardı ve  ''Kilo mu verdin sen?'' diye atladı lafa. ''Saçlarını toplayınca fark ediliyor, daha güzel sarmış kazağın belini.''

Sırıtarak kıkırdadım ve gözlerime düşen birkaç tutamı geriye atmak için elimi kaldırdığım esnada, bütün saçlarım belime savruldu, kalemin düştüğünü hissedip arkamı döndüğüm esnada, Chanyeol'un yavaş yavaş kırptığı koca gözleriyle tam arkamda dikildiğini gördüm. Kalem parmaklarının arasındaydı ve ifadesiz bir yüzle gözlerime bakıyordu, bu sabah çıkarken onu görmemiştim ve iyi ki görmemiştim çünkü tanrı şahit, burun kanamasından lekelediğim kazağımı değiştirmek için çok üşengeçtim, sonra zaten değiştirmeyi akıl edebilir miydim orası meçhuldü, saçlarını kaldırmıştı ve siyah bir gömlek giyiyordu, kotunun içerisine koyduğu, kollarını katladığı siyah bir gömlek. Gözlerimi kapatıp derin bir nefes aldığımda, kalemi parmaklarının arasında kıvırıp kendini yanımdaki sandalyeye attı ve ''Kilo vermedi.'' diye mırıldandı umursamaz bir tonda, telefonunu masaya bırakırken sırtını sandalyesine yasladı ve bir bacağını masanın altına doğru uzattı. ''Aksine kilo aldı, kazağının belini sarmasının sebebi bu.''

Gözlerimi devirdim ve ''Acaba neden?'' diye homurdandım. ''Her gün pilav pişirdiğin ve zorla yedirdiğin için olabilir mi?''

''Kendini aç bırakarak bir yere varamazsın.'' dedi kaşlarını kaldırıp. ''Böylesi daha iyi.''

''Kendimi aç bırakmıyorum, diyet yapıyorum.'' Kaşlarımı kaldırdım ve onun üzerinden eğilirken başının üzerine kaldırdığı kaleme uzandım. ''Kalemi versene.''

''Buna hiç gerek yok.'' O da kaşlarını kaldırıp beni onayladı ve çenesine yakın bir mesafede duran dudaklarıma kısa bir bakış attıktan sonra elindeki kalemi salladı. ''Ve buna da.''

''Chanyeol.'' Bıkkınlıkla homurdandım ve ağlamaklı birkaç ses çıkardım. ''Çok sıcak, ver şu kalemi.''

''Çünkü kazağın çok lüzümsuz.'' Gözlerini devirdi ve kalemi biraz daha yukarı kaldırdı ki beni dilediği gibi süründürebilsin. ''Göbeğini açık bırakacak kadar kısa ama boğazlı, madem göbeği açık neden boğazlı, madem boğazlı, neden göbeği açık?''

''Sanane?'' Tekrar homurdandım ve biraz daha üzerinden uzandığımda, göğsüm göğsüne çarptı ve kısa bir an nefesi aksadı, derin bir nefes alıp hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranmak için gösterdiğim bütün gayretle gözlerimi kıstım ve ''Ben sana soruyor muyum?'' diye mırıldandım. ''Madem boyun uzun, neden aklın kısa, madem aklın kısa, neden boyun uzun?''

''Öyle mi?''Kaşlarını kaldırıp açıkça meydan okudu ve ''Bu boyu uzun aklı kısa akşam yemeğini hazırlıyor, hem de her akşam.'' diye homurdandı, çeneme çarpan nefesiyle bir kez daha gözlerimi eğip dudaklarına baktım ve ona ne kadar yaklaştığımı fark ettim. ''Ve becerebiliyorsan istemek yerine uzanıp al kalemini.''

Çattığım kaşlarım ve kızgınlıkla biraz daha uzandım ve neredeyse sandalyemden düşecek gibi olduğumda, bu kez belimi kavrayarak beni destekledi, karnımdaki kasılmayla dudaklarımın üzerine düşen saçlarımı üfledim ve ona nefret dolu olmasına özen gösterdiğim bir bakış attığımda, yarım bir şekilde gülümsediğini gördüm. Neredeyse tüm gövdem gövdesinde, kaldırmaktan yorgun düşen sol elim kaldırdığı sağ kolunun üzerinde, eli belimi sıkıca kavramış ve dudaklarımız arasında milimetreler varken yarım bir şekilde gülümsüyordu ve allahın belası, her zamanki gibi çok güzel kokuyordu. Beni şimdi öpmeye başlasa muhtemelen onunla sevişirdim bile. 

Yarım bir şekilde gülmeye devam ederken, birden hipnoz olmuş bakışlarımdan yararlanıp, hiç beklemediğim bir şey yaptı ve kulağımın altına doğru üfledi, kıkırdayarak boynumu kırıp iki büklüm olduğumda güldü ve kolunu indirip kalemi masaya, Jongin'e doğru olduğunu düşündüğüm yere fırlattı. ''Kotunu haftaya Jongin'e vermen gerektiği konusunda onunla hem fikirim.'' dedi, ki bu birden büründüğüm iyi ruh halini parçalayan şey oldu. ''Ve bu kadar lüzumsuz alışveriş yapmaman konusunda da ısrarcı, şimdi çekil, korkarım bu akşam akşam yemeğini sahiden kendin hazırlamak zorundasın.'' Dizinin üzerinde duran diğer elini de kaldırıp belimi avuçlarının arasına aldı ve çıplak tenimin parmak uçlarının altında iki büklüm oluşunu fark etmedi. Beni resmen kaldırıp sandalyeme geri oturttu ve doğrulup masanın üzerindeki telefonunu cebine koydu. ''Akşam geç gelirim, tüm kapıları kilitle ve pilav ye, pirinci kontrol edeceğim.''

Bir şeyler homurdanmak ve gününü zehir etmek istiyordum ama çoktan ortalıktan kaybolmuştu, bıkkın bir nefes alıp Jongin ve Jongdae'ye doğru döndüğümde, Jongin'in ağzının beş karış açık olduğunu gördüm, Jongdae pipeti içine çekmek yerine üfledi ve kolasının bardaktan taşıp masaya döküldüğünü fark etmedi. ''Ne?''

''Bana uzayıp kısalmadık dedin.'' Jongin, dehşete düşmüş bakışlarıyla mırıldandı ve derin, inanamaz bir nefes aldı. ''Manas destanı olduk değil.''

*******

''Jongin.'' Bıkkınlıkla soludum ve telefonu kulağımla boynum arasına sıkıştırırken, yatakta yan dönüp kıvrılarak küçücük kaldım. ''Sahiden abartıyorsun.''

''Hayır.'' dedi o da. ''Bak tamam, kafeteryada olanları sadece artık aynı evde yaşıyor olmanın getirdiği samimiyet olarak yorumlayalım, ki seni temin ederim o bile öyle değildi, Jongdae hala ''İNANAMIYORUM'' filan yazıyor gruba, peki masa tenisi oynarken olanları nasıl yorumlayacaksın?''

''Sadece üşüyordum?'' Kaşlarımı kaldırıp aynı bıkkın tonla devam ettim ve bileğimi havaya kaldırarak saate baktım, çoktan ikiyi geçiyordu ve Chanyeol hala ortalıkta yoktu. ''Ve onun ceketi boştaydı?''

''Saçma.'' Tek kelime ve keskin bir ses tonuyla reddetti, muhtemelen yatağında doğrulup bağdaş kurarak belini doğrultmuştu, ne zaman diklense öyle yapardı. ''Üşüme belirtisi göstermiyordun, göstersen bile Chanyeol bunu fark edemeyecek hödüğün tekidir, resmen izleyenlerin bakışlarından rahatsız oldu.''

''Öyle olsaydı ceketi sana verirdi, bana değil.'' Yastığımın kumaşıyla oynarken ağzımın içerisinden mırıldandığımda ''Ne?'' dedi sahiden anlamayarak. ''Duyamadım, tekrar söyle.''

Gözlerimi kapatıp iç çektim ve ''Yok bir şey.'' dedim, kotumu haftaya Jongin'e vermemi söylediğini hatırlayınca yüreciğim tekrar stres topu gibi sıkıştı. ''Uzamıyoruz Jongin, uzamıyoruz ve kısalmıyoruz da. Bütün bu söylediklerinle kendime umut verip yere çakılmak istemiyorum, bu platoniklik işine çoktan alıştım ve bilgin olsun, bu işte çok iyiyim.''

''Senin iyi olduğun iş platoniklik filan değil.'' Ağzının içerisinden homurdandı ve iç çekti. ''Senin en iyi olduğun iş kendini gömmek, nefret ediyorum bu huyundan.''

''Hayır aşkım.'' İstemsizce gülerek gözlerimi kapattım. ''Sen benim hiçbir huyumdan nefret etmiyorsun.''

''Evet.'' Flörtöz yanı ay ışığı gibi parlarken kendi kendine kıkırdadı ve ''İçimi görüyormuş gibi konuşmandan nefret- dur biraz.''

Sırıtmaya başlamışken endişeli sesiyle sustum ve kaşlarımı çattım. ''Ne oldu?''

İç çekti ve ''Yok bir şey.'' diye mırıldandı, yok bir şey derken bile bir şey olduğunu anlayabiliyordum. ''Sadece penceremde koca bir örümcek var, kapatmam gerekiyor.''

''Örümcek mi? İyi de sen-'' Telefonun kesilmesiyle ekranı yüzümden çekip yüzümü buruşturarak anlamsız bir bakış attım ve kulağıma geri götürdüm. ''Alo- Jongin?'' Arama ekranı kararıp söndüğünde telefonu yatağa fırlattım, çoktan kapatmıştı. Kesinlikle yolunda gitmeyen bir şeyler vardı ama söylemiyordu, birkaç gündür farkındaydım bunun, üzerine gitmek ve kendi haline bırakıp söküleceği ana kadar beklemek arasında gidip geliyordum. Kyungsoo olsa çoktan ümüğüne çökmüş, kaburgalarını filan da sökmüştü, eminim yapmıştı bunu.

Yatağımda ters dönüp perdeleri açık penceremden sızan sokak lambalarının ışığı altında bir süre öylece tavanı izledim. Tavanda izleyecek bir şey yoktu, içim de bomboştu, uyusam uyuyamayacağımı biliyordum, çünkü eve gelmemişti ve aslen içim içimi yese de, yine aslen buna hiç de hakkım olmadığını biliyordum. 

Mızıldanarak ayaklarımı yatağa vurduğum esnada, tekrar çalmaya başlayan kapının sesiyle olduğum yerde sıçradım. Parmağımı damağıma götürürken kısa bir an sövdüm ve gereksiz bir şekilde sinirlendim. Gecenin bu saatine kadar sokakta sürtmek istiyorsa anahtarını da yanına almayı akıl etmeliydi, bu saate kadar uyumayıp onu beklediğimi sadece ben biliyordum, o bunu bilmiyordu ve ağzımı açsam suratına alev alev kıskançlık ve sinir kusardım.  Ayaklarımı yere indirip gecelik haline getirdiğim koca tişörtü çekiştirdim ve terliklerimi ayaklarıma geçirirken ayaklarımı önce hole, sonra salondan kapıya doğru sürükledim. Bu esnada ardı ardına zili çalmaya devam ediyor ve içime bir telaş sokuyordu. 

Yarı yarıya koşarak kapıya ulaştığımda ''Geldim.'' diye homurdandım, üst kilidi çözdükten sonra hızla alt kilidi de çevirdim ve hem sinirli, hem de bıkkın bir yüzle hızla kapıyı açtım. ''Ne var-''

Sözlerim, elindeki anahtarla far görmüş tavşan gibi bakakalan Yifan'ın gözleriyle çakışınca havada dondu, Chanyeol'un kolu başının etrafındaydı, eliyle onu ayakta tutabilmek için belinden destekliyordu ve fark ettiğim ilk şey, Chanyeol sarhoştu, hem de zil zurna. ''Baekhyun.'' diye kıkırdadı beni görünce, Yifan dehşete düşmüş gibi bakmaya devam ediyordu. Yifan ve ben şoktan şokun kucağına düşerken, Chanyeol bir kez daha kıkırdadı ve gözlerini bacaklarıma dikti. ''Baekhyun'un güzel bacakları.'' Böylece başımı eğip bacaklarımı fark ettim ve ne yapacağımı bilemeyerek kapının arkasına saklandım. Sonra iç çekti ve Yifan'a dönüp ''Sana yalnız olmadığımı söylemiştim.'' dedi. ''Yalnız değilim ben.'' Kelimeleri yuvarlaya yuvarlaya kıkırdadı ve tekrar bana döndü, sonra beni sanki ilk kez görüyormuş gibi tekrar şaşırdı. ''Baekhyun.''

''A-'' dedim ağzımı açarak, gözlerimi kapatıp kısa bir an sessizce sövdüm. ''Merhaba?''

Yifan ağzını şaşkın bir balık gibi açıp kapadı ve ''Merhaba.'' dedi o da en sonunda. ''Bu, burası senin evin mi?''

''Hayır-yani evet.'' Gözlerimi kapatıp bıkkınlıkla soludum ve devam ettim. ''Ev arkadaşıyız, Chanyeol ve ben.''

Kaşlarını kaldırdı ve bakışlarından açıkça kırgınlık geçti. ''Anladım.'' dedi ardından yutkunarak ve kendi kendine kıkırdamaya devam eden ve devrilmek üzere olan Chanyeol'u daha sıkı tuttu. ''Tek başına içiyordu.'' diye açıkladı kısa bir tereddütle. ''Ve çok sarhoştu, öylece bırakmak istemedim.''

''A-anladım.'' Tereddüt ederek ona baktım ve hemen ardından gözlerimi kapatıp içimden sövmeye devam ederek Chanyeol'e ulaştım. ''Gerisini ben hallederim.'' Hafifçe yutkundum ve Chanyeol'un boşlukta sallanan kolunu boynuma doladım, belini sıkıca kavrarken Yifan'ın yardımıyla ağırlığını üzerime aldım ve ''Teşekkür ederim.'' diye mırıldandım. ''Onu getirdiğin için.''

Yifan iç çekip üzerime devrilecekmiş gibi gözüken Chanyeol'e tereddütlü bir bakış attı ama bakışlarındaki kırgınlık daha ağır bastı. ''Önemli değil.'' diye mırıldandı ve yarım yamalak gülümsedi. ''İyi geceler, sonra görüşürüz.''

Başımı sallayarak yarım yamalak gülümsemeye çabaladım. ''Görüşürüz.''  Sonra, olduğumda yerde döndüm ve güçlükle bir iki adım atarken zorlukla soludum, kapıyı arkamdan ayağımla kapatırken kendi kendine kıkırdamaya devam eden Chanyeol'e inanamaz bir bakış attım. ''Gerçekten mi?'' dedim ona dönüp, bir taraftan ağırlığı altında ezilmeden onu odaya sürüklemeye çalışıyordum. ''Gerçekten mi Chanyeol?''

Duymadı, ya da duymazdan geldi, beni anladığından bile şüpheliydim zaten, odası gözüme çok uzak görününce onu kendi odama sürükledim ve yatağa resmen fırlattım, kendi kendine kıvrılıp bir şekil almasını ve gözlerini kapatmasını izlerken bıkkınlıkla soludum. ''Yatağıma girdin.'' diye mırıldandım ardından. ''Hem de ayakkabılarınla.'' 

Yatağa, yanına tırmandım ve botlarına uzandım. Birincisini henüz çıkarmıştım, ikincisini çıkarmaya uğraştığım andı. ''Baekhyun.'' diye mırıldandı yattığı yerden, elimdeki botunu yere fırlattım ve başımı çevirip ona baktım. Sanki bugün beni ilk defa görmüş gibi güldü, kıkırtıdan çok soluk bir gülüşe benziyordu şimdi, kolunu altına almıştı, teni hafifçe kızarıp solmuştu, gözleri ve kıpkırmızı dudakları şişti, gözleri yarı yarıya açıktı, solukları ağırdı, gömleğinin yakası göğsüne kadar açılmıştı ve beyaz teni sokak lambalarının sızan ışığı altında parlıyordu, yüzünde de yarım bir gülümseme vardı. 

Sonra, neden bilmem, kolunu kaldırdı ve saçlarıma uzandı, nefesim dokunuşunun altında hızlanırken saçlarımı boynumdan geriye doğru taradı. ''Baekhyun'un güzel saçları.'' Aksayan nefesimle ona baktım ama orada uzanmaya ve beni izlemeye devam etti, aniden yatağa yaslayıp güç aldığım bileğimi yakaladığında, dengemi kaybederek ona doğru savruldum. Başının altına aldığı kolunun üzerine düştüğümde, kolunu kıvırarak belimi sardı ve diğer kolunu da sıkıca belime sararak beni kendine yasladı. Nefes nefese kalmıştım, vücudum buz kesmişti ve gözlerimden ateş çıkıyordu, bütün bunları fark etmedi, ya da fark edecek kadar ayık değildi, alnını alnıma yasladı ve gözlerini kapattı. 

Bir süre öylece yattık, hareket edemedim, yutkunamadım bile, nefeslerim bile kesik kesikti. Sonra gözlerini açtı ve gözlerimi yakalarken kendi kendine gülümsedi. ''Baekhyun.'' dedi tekrar ve iç çekti, burnunu hafifçe burnuma sürterken bakışlarını dudaklarıma dikti, belime sardığı kolunu kaldırıp önce dudağımın üzerini okşadı. ''Baekhyun'un beni.'' Kendi kendine gülümsediğinde titrekçe soludum, ölecekmiş gibi hissediyordum. Sonra elini indirip baş parmağını alt dudağım boyunca sürttü. ''Baekhyun'un güzel dudakları.''

Titrek ve ağlamaklı bir nefesle soluduğumda, kolunu indirip, sanki mümkünmüş gibi beni biraz daha kendine çekti ve bacaklarımı bacaklarının arasına aldı. Gözlerini kapatıp yorgunca soludu ve burnunu çenem boyunca kaldırarak koynuma sokuldu. Havada kalan, titreyen ellerimle öylece uzandım, burnunu boynuma sürterek iç çekti ve koynumda kendine daha çok yer buldu. ''Baekhyun.'' diye mırıldandı tekrar, ellerim istemsizce saçlarıma kapanırken, ateş gibi yanan dudaklarını açılan yakamdan göğsümün üstüne bastırdı ve orada, bütün gece, ellerim saçlarında, bacaklarım bacaklarının arasında, kolları belimde ve başı koynumdayken uyuyakalmadan önce son kez mırıldandı. ''Baekhyun'um.''

* * *

 


	5. Bunca uzaması saçlarının

''Yalandan öksürüyorsun.'' Park Chanyeol, kalp damar sağlığım için yeterince zararlı ve benim için yeterince zehirli olmadığına karar verdiği bir perşembe akşamı, sigaraya başladı. Salondaki koltukta oturuyorduk, benim kucağımda bir tepeleme dolu mısır vardı, koltukta yan bir şekilde dönmüş, bağdaş kurarak saçlarımı onun ellerine doğru vermiştim. Ayağının biri bacağının altındaydı, iki günlük sakalları, beyaz tişörtü, gri eşofmanı ve darmadağın saçlarıyla allah yeterince belamı vermemiş gibi, ekrana bakmaktan kısılıp küçücük kalmış gözlerinin altındaki kırmızı dudaklarının arasında bir dal sigara taşıyordu. Sigarayı dudağının sağ kenarına sıkıştırmıştı, saçlarımdan kavradığı her tutamda, benim yalandan öksürüklerime göz devirip homurdanıyordu.

''Yalandan sigara içiyorsun.'' diye homurdandım bende, birkaç mısırı yakalayıp ağzıma tıkarken gözlerimi kıstım. ''Nesin sen, elleri şak şaktan nasır tutmuş on beşlik mi?''

''İyice ağzın bozuldu senin.'' diye homurdandı o da. ''Sen nesin, on dörtlük mü? Hem ne anlarım ben örgüden, al işte yine karıştırdım.''

''Elli tane video izlettim sana.'' Gevşek gevşek ağzıma tıktığım mısırlardan birini çiğnerken göz devirdim. ''Hiç beynin olmasa yine de kapmıştın.'' Ardından öksürdüm ve ellerimle havadaki dumanı dağıtmaya çabalarken ''Saçıma bir sigara külü düşürürsen var ya.'' dedim hırıltılı nefesimle. ''Herhangi bir yerim yanarsa bütün kampüs dudaklı iç çamaşırlarını konuşur yarın.''

''İyi.'' diye mırıldandı gevşek gevşek. ''Bütün o pamuk kutulu Victoria Secretların için açık arttırma başlatırım ben de.''

''Aklın yoksa yaparsın.'' Başımı sallayarak onu onayladım ve aniden büyüyen gözlerimle hızla başımı çevirdim, yarıladığı örgü elinden fırladığında bana ölümcül bir bakış attı. ''Çekmecelerimi mi karıştırıyorsun?''

''Hayır.'' dedi o da gözlerini açarak. Sigarasını işaret parmağı ve baş parmağıyla yakalayıp derin bir nefes soludu, ellerimi öksürerek havada hareket ettirdiğimde tekrar gözlerini devirdi. ''Mecbur bırakılıyorum, şarj aletlerimi alıp götürüp bulduğun her boşluğa sokmayı kessen kesinlikle daha iyi hissedeceğim. Bunlar hep para.''

''Eğer sen.'' Havalanan kaşlarımla yapmacık bir şekilde sırıttım ve gözlerimi kıstım. ''Şarj aletlerime kendinin olduğu iddiasıyla çökmeyi kesersen böyle bir sorunumuz kalmaz.''

''Dolabımdan çaldığın tişörtlere say.'' Kısılı gözleriyle sigarayı tekrar dudaklarının arasına sokuşturduğunda gözlerimi devirip uzanıp dudaklarının arasından çektim ve ''Kes şunu.'' dedim. ''Asabımı bozuyorsun.''

İç çekti ve elimdeki sigaraya özlem dolu bir bakış attı. ''Onu bana vermeyeceksin değil mi?''

Kaşlarımı kaldırarak başımı iki yana salladığımda gözlerini kapatıp açtı yavaşça. ''Tamam.'' dedi boğuk sesiyle. ''Mısır ver o zaman.''

Başımı tekrar iki yana salladığımda bu kez bıkkın bir nefes soludu ve ''Tanrım.'' dedi beni sıçratan yüksek bir sesle. ''Neden eline geçen her şeyin sonu tişörtlerimle aynı oluyor?''

Elimdeki sigarayı eğilip masanın üzerindeki tabağın kenarına bastım ve geri çekilirken elimdeki mısır kasesine uzandım. ''Sadece beş tane.'' dedim ona kirpiklerimin altından bir bakış atarken. Sonra avucuma doldurduğum mısırları dudaklarına yaklaştırdım ve uzanıp yakalamasına izin verdim. Tek tek onu beslemem için beklerken şiş suratı, şiş gözleri ve kırmızı dudaklarıyla tıpkı küçük bir bebiş gibi gözüküyordu. Onu alın yazımı daha da karartan bu nur topu bebişlikten kurtaran tek şeydi sakal izleri, insanda hafifçe çenesine sürtünürken mırlama isteği yaratıyordu. ''Niye örüyoruz saçlarını?''

''Çünkü ben öyle istiyorum.'' Kaşlarımı kaldırarak elimdeki son mısırı dudaklarının arasından ittim, avucumun dudaklarına sürtünmesiyle tıpkı azgın bir ergen gibi hoplayan karnımı görmezden geldim. ''Dalgaları çok düzgün oluyor gece örünce.''

Uzanıp boynumdaki örülmemiş saçları elinin tersiyle geri taradı ve bana kısa bir bakış attı. ''Daha güzel.'' dedi sonra. ''Dağınıkken.''

''Hiç de bile.'' Gözlerimi kısıp sanki sağa sola kanlı ciğer düşürmeye başlayan psikopat ben değilmişim gibi huysuzlandım. ''Saçaklı diye en çok dalga geçen sendin lisede.''

''Eee?'' İstemsizce kıkırdadı ve yorgun bir nefesle iç çekti. ''Bunun karşılığı olarak mı çekiyorum bu işkenceyi?''

''Hayır.'' Başımı iki yana sallayıp sırıttım ve gözlerinin dudaklarıma kayışını görmezden geldim. ''Geçen hafta banyoyu pis bırakışının karşılığı bu.''

''Sana her akşam yemek hazırlıyorum.'' Masadaki sigara kutusuna kaçamak olduğunu düşündüğü bir bakış attı. ''Ve bütün tişörtlerimi sen giyiyorsun, şu anda bile üzerinde onlardan biri var.''

''Gecelik yaptım onları, yenilerini al kendine.'' Omuz silkip mırıldandığımda bir anlık gevşekliğimden faydalanıp masadaki sigara kutusuna uzandı, ayağa kalkacağı esnada elimi bileğine atıp bacağımı dizine koymamla onunla birlikte sündüm ve ben ''Yakaladım seni!'' diye ciyaklarken o belimi yakalayıp beni de kaldırmak zorunda kaldı. Elini benden kurtarmaya çalıştığında kısılı gözlerimle bileğine daha sıkı asıldım ve ''Kes şunu!'' diye bağırdım bu kez. ''Sen kendini zehirlerken oturup seni izlemeyeceğim.'' Bir süre benimle çeşitli hırıltılar çıkartarak boğuştu, bu esnada neredeyse tamamen kucağına tırmanmıştım ama hemen sonra, hiç beklemediğim bir şey yaptı. Bıkkın bir nefes bırakarak bir anda havadaki bileğini indirip bacaklarımı yakaladı ve ben ciyaklarken beni kaldırıp kucağına oturttu. Salondaki merdivenleri inip cam kapıdan bahçedeki havuza adımladığında, niyetini anlayarak bu kez daha yüksek sesle çığlık attım ve ''SAKIN!'' diye bağırdım o gülerken. ''SAKIN ÖLDÜRÜRÜM SENİ!'' 

Beni hiç umursamadan rahat adımlarla havuza kadar ulaştı, kucağında salladığında bir kez daha bağırdım ve kollarımı ona koala gibi dolarken yüzümü boynuna gömdüm, beni atamayacağını anlayınca omuz silkti ve bir anda kendini boşluğa bıraktı. Sıcak suyun yüzüme çarpışı, ıslaklıkla uyarılan bütün bedenim, burnuma ve ağzıma dolan suyu püskürtüşümle suyun yüzeyine çıktığımda çığlığım içimde patladı. Ağlamaklı seslerle ona daha çok tutundum ve o, o koca kahkahasını bırakıp yapışan saçlarını sallarken ''Hep.'' dedi nefes nefese. ''Hep bunu yapmak istemiştim.''

''Bırakma!'' diye çığırdım onu umursamadan ve yüzümü boynuna sakladım bir kez daha, dizlerimin altındaki kolunu çözdüğünde bu kez hızla bacaklarımı beline doladım. ''Öldürürüm seni, bırakma sakın!''

''Ne?'' Bu kez inanamadığını belli eden bir ifadeyle güldü ve elini belime çıkardı. ''Korkuyor musun şimdi?''

''Çok derin.'' diye mırıldandım huysuz huysuz. ''Ayağım yere değmiyor.''

''Baekhyun.'' İç çekti ve geri çekilerek beni de yüzüne bakmam için zorladı, omuz silkip gözlerimi gözlerine diktim ve darmadağın olmuş saçlarımı geriye atmaya çabaladım. ''Yüzme bilmediğini söyleme bana.''

''Ne var, herkes yüzme bilerek doğmuyor?''

''Eh.'' Kaşlarını çatarak ukala bir şekilde sırıttı. ''Aslında öyle doğuyor.''

Dil çıkardım ve azalan adrenalinle, ona ne kadar yapışık durduğumun farkındalığı içimi ısıtırken kasıklarıma sızılar sapladı. Alaycı tavrının hemen ardına gizlediği şefkat aniden irislerine yerleşti ve yan bir bakış attı. ''Sana öğretmemi ister misin?''

''Hayır.'' Başımı iki yana salladığımda kaşlarını çattı. 

''Neden?''

Omuz silktim. ''Sana güvenmiyorum.''

''Bana güvenmiyor musun?'' Kaşlarını çatarak geri çekildi. 

''Sigara içiyorsun.'' dedim. ''Ve beni havuza attın.''

''Seninle atladım.'' dedi o da ve kirpiklerime batan bir tutamı geri attı. ''Ve sen beyaz bir tişört giyerken yaptım bunu.''

''Ne?''

''Hiç.'' Yarım bir şekilde sırıttı ve iç geçirdi. ''İç çamaşırı zevkinden hoşlanıyorum yalnızca.''

Gözlerimi kapatıp inanamazlıkla bıkkın bir nefes soludum ama içten içe iyi bir şeyler giydiğim için kendimle gurur duydum ve bunu yaptıktan hemen sonra da tüm gücümle, sanki öyle bir şey varmış gibi, nefret ettim. ''Gözlerine sahip ol.'' dedim ve aniden dudaklarıma kayan gözleri ve ellerimin altındaki gergin kaslarından açıkça heyecanlandığını anladığım bedeniyle, yutkunarak gözleriyle buluşmak için çabaladım. 

 Ama o, bunu hiç fark etmeden iki koluyla da belimi sardı ve yavaşça, olduğu yerde dönerek sırtımı havuz duvarına yasladı. Sürekli fokurdayan sıcacık suyun aksine, sırtımdaki soğuk duvarla irkilerek ona sokuldum, hafif esinti ve havuzun ışıkları altında sanki gördüğü tek şey onlarmış gibi dudaklarıma bakıyordu. Onu öpmem an meselesiydi, biraz daha devam ederse bunu yaparken durup tereddüt etmeyeceğimi biliyordum. Kasıkları hafifçe benimkine sürtündüğünde gözlerimi kapattım ve yutkundum. ''Regl olmuş olabilirdim.'' diye mırıldandım usulca ve konuyu değiştirme hevesiyle.

''Olduğun zaman anlayabiliyorum.'' İç çekip bana biraz daha sokuldu. ''Geçen ay sıcak su torbalarını ben ısıttım.'' Burnu hafifçe burnuma sürtündüğünde, inanamayarak istemsizce hafif bir sızlanma sesi bıraktım ve bu onun hırıldamasına sebep oldu. ''Ve elim karnında uyuttum seni.''

Sırtımdaki elini sıyrılıp göğsümün altında toplanan tişörtümün altından, çıplak tenimde hafifçe gezdirdi ve istemsizce belimi kırıp göğsümü tamamen ona yaslamamla titredi. Dudaklarımız arasında milimetreler vardı şimdi, hem inanamıyor hem de daha fazlasını istiyordum. Beni dudaklarım şişene kadar öpsün istiyordum, nefesi nefesime karışıyordu. ''Chanyeol.'' diye mırıldandım usulca, o hafifçe sürtündüğünde iç geçirdim. ''Ne yapıyorsun?''

''Bilmem.'' dedi ve elini karnıma kaydırdı bu kez, avucuyla belimi kavrarken, baş parmağıyla karnımı okşamaya başladı. Aşağı ve yukarı. Karnım kasılıyor ve kasıklarım sızlıyordu. Tamamen kıvrılıp ona yaslandım ve alnım alnına yaslanırken gözlerimi kapattım. ''Böyle iyi mi?''

İstemsizce iç çekip yüzümü çevirdim ve dudakları dudaklarımla çenem arasındaki o oyuğa sürtündü. Sonra iç çekip tamamen bana sokuldu ve beni öpeceğinin, beni sahiden öpeceğinin sinyallerini verdi, ellerimden birini saçlarıma kapattım ve onun dudakları dudaklarıma sürtündüğünde, bütün dünyamın artık başıma yıkılmaktan vazgeçip, en başından kurulacağına bütün kalbimle inandım. Sahiden yaptım bunu, sahiden inandım, en azından, aniden çalan kapıyla ateşe dokunmuş gibi uzaklaşana kadar birbirimizden biz, sahiden inandım.

*******

''Tamam.'' Do Kyungsoo hakkında bilmeniz gereken bir şey varsa, o da elinin altında ve kontrolünde gitmeyen her şeyin onu sinirlendirdiğidir. Jongdae diyor ki, aslında her şey, yani genel olarak koca bir evren bütünü onu sinirlendiriyormuş. Şu anda da, ikili koltukta kafamı gömdüğüm inimi gözleriyle oymak ister gibi bakışlarını bir benim bir de sürekli koltuğun saçaklarıyla oynayıp katiyen etrafa bakmayan Chanyeol'un üzerinde gezdirirken, seğiren sağ gözünden sinirlendiğini anlayabiliyordum. Jongin olan bitenin çok fazla farkında değildi, sırtını Kyungsoo'ya verirken koltukta yan dönmüş ve dizlerini tamamen karnına çekmiş bir vaziyette sürekli birileriyle mesajlaşıyordu, üzerinde ve dolabında daha önce görmediğimden emin olduğum gri koca bir kapüşonlu vardı ve neredeyse tamamen içine gömülmüştü. ''Ne olduysa dökülün.''

Gözlerim büyürken kısa birkaç saniye için Chanyeol'un sıfır korkuyla, çünkü allahın belası, ölüp dirilen ve havuzda ne olduğu, bundan sonrası için ne olacağı hakkında hiçbir fikri olmayan muhtemelen yalnız bendim, doğrudan gözlerime diktiği gözleriyle çakıştı ve bu hemen başımı çevirip gözlerimi kaçırmamla sonuçlandı. ''Bir şey olmadı.'' diye geveledim ağzının içinden. ''Ne olabilir?''

Kısa bir bakışla Chanyeol'un gözlerini devirdiğini gördüm, ayağa kalktı ve birkaç dakikalığına gözden kayboldu, geri döndüğünde kucağında biralar vardı. Kyungsoo uzanıp kendisi ve Jongin için bir tane aldıktan sonra bana yaklaşıp gözlerime dikmeye devam ettiği gözleriyle birini almam için bekledi. Uzanıp hızla birini kaptım ve tekrar gözlerimi kaçırdım. ''Chanyeol donuna kadar ıslaktı kapıyı açtığında.'' dedi Kyungsoo  gözlerini ikimizin üstünden bir an çekmeyerek. ''Tıpkı saçların gibi.''

Chanyeol gizlice attığım bakışların altından gözlerini devirdi ve her zamanki gibi şişeyi açamadığımı fark edince hiçbir şey söylemeden yerinden doğrulup yanıma ulaştı. ''Baekhyun beni havuza attı.'' dedi şişeyi açıp geri elime tutuştururken. ''Kötü bir espri anlayışı var.''

Gözlerimi açıp şaşkınlık ve inanamazlık karışımı bir bakışla ona baktım ve ''Ben mi?'' diye ciyakladım istemeden. ''Ben mi ittim seni havuza?''

Kaşlarını kaldırıp omuz silktiğinde biramdan birkaç yudum aldım ve sinirle gözlerimi kıstım. ''Evet.'' dedi Jongin gözlerini telefonundan kaldırmadan. ''Bu  senin ıslak saçlarını açıklamıyor.''

Chanyeol bir kez daha omuz silkti ve ''Onu da çektim.'' dedi. ''Düşerken.'' Bir süre sustu ve Kyungsoo'nun gözleri şüpheli bir tavırla dolaşırken bir taraftan Jongin'in hızlı hızlı yazan parmaklarından birine vurdu. ''Yavaştan al.'' dedi ona bakmadan. ''Kolaylaştırma.''

Anlamayarak ikisine bakmaya başladım ve tam neler olduğunu soracakken ''Jongdae.'' dedi Chanyeol Kyungsoo'ya dönüp, gözlerinde açıkça eğlenen ifade nefesimi koyvermeme sebep oldu. ''Jongdae nerede demiştin?''

Kyungsoo gözlerini kıstı ve dişlerinin arasından derin bir nefes soludu. ''Annesi miyim ben onun?'' diye homurdandı ardından. ''Nereden bileyim hangi cehennemde?''

Jongin yattığı yerden kıkırdadı. ''Kör randevuya çıktı.'' Benim gözlerim genişlerken Chanyeol gülmeye başladı ve Kyungsoo'nun gözleri sinirle kapandı. ''Ve bu Kyungsoo'yu olması gerekenden daha sinirli biri haline getirdi.''

Bu kez sesli bir şekilde ben de gülmeye başladım ve Chanyeol'un bakışlarının üzerime döndüğünü hissettim, ne zaman öyle ya da böyle bir şekilde gülmeye başlasam bakışlarını üzerime dikiyordu. ''Kesin puştun teki çıkacak herif.'' diye homurdandı Kyungsoo birasını dikip başını koltuğa yaslarken. ''Ağlayarak arayacak, onu almak için bin kilometre yol tepeceğim, sonra bir de üstünde tüm gece ağlayacak, bu beni tabi ki sinirlendirir.''

''Öyle mi?'' dedi Jongin ona dönüp. ''Saat çoktan on biri geçiyor ve halen aramadı, belki meşguldür.''

Kyungsoo gözlerini kısıp ona döndüğünde sırıtarak tamamen koltuğuma gömüldüm. ''Ne ima ediyorsun?''

''Salağa yatmaktan vazgeç.'' Gözlerimi onun gibi kısıp homurdandım ve Chanyeol'un imalı gülüşüyle şaşkınlıkla ona döndüm. Bakışlarımdaki şaşkınlığa karşılık sadece kaşlarını kaldırdı. Kaşlarımı çatarak gerginlikle gözlerimi kaçırdım ve Kyungsoo'ya döndüm yeniden. ''Bal gibi biliyorsun ne söylediğini, için gidiyorsa içim gidiyor de.''

''Pardon?'' Kyungsoo kaşlarını şaşkınlıkla kaldırıp koca koca açtığı gözleriyle işaret parmağını kendine çevirdi ve alaycı bir gülüş bıraktı. ''Ne saçmalıyorsun canım sen?''

Jongin elindeki telefonu bırakırken olduğu yerde doğruldu ve tamamen Kyungsoo'ya döndü. ''Bıktım ulan senden.'' diye çıkıştı ardından. ''Bu kadar zor m-'' Yüksek sesli çıkışı Kyungsoo'nun 'gee gee gee baby baby baby' diye yırtınarak çalmaya başlayan telefonunun sesiyle kesilirken hepimiz pür dikkat kesilerek ona döndük. Kyungsoo bir süre havada donmuş gibi gözüken kaşlarıyla bir aptal gibi bakakaldı, hemen ardından, açıkça sırıtmamak için ısırdığı dudaklarıyla boğazını temizleyerek cebine uzandı. Sonra, telefonu çıkartır çıkartmaz yüzündeki sırıtma büyüdü ve tek kaşını kaldırarak telefon ekranını gururla tek tek çevirdi ve sonra ayaklanıp mutfağa doğru adımladı.

Ben heyecanla Jongin'in yanına uçarken Chanyeol kaşlarını kaldırıp başını iki yana salladı. ''Hayal kırıklığına uğrayacak.'' dedi. ''Boşuna heveslenmeyin.'' Bir an için her şeyi unutarak ona dil çıkardığımda kaşlarını çatıp elindeki yastığı tehditkar bir şekilde üzerime doğru salladı ve birasından başka büyük bir yudum alırken ''Çocuklaşma da kalk saçlarını kurut.'' diye homurdandı. ''Hasta olunca ben çekiyorum kahrını.''

Jongin kaşlarını kaldırıp sırıtmaya başladığında gözlerimi devirdim ve ''Kaç kez hastalandıysam sanki...'' diye homurdandım ben de. ''Zil zurna sarhoş gelip zehir ettiğin gecelere say.''

Dudaklarının kenarından bir sırıtma seyrettiğinde, bir an için yüreğim burkulur gibi oldu ve içimde bir şeyler hatırlıyor olabileceği gerçeğiyle hop etti, ama hemen ardından, henüz ben bir şey söyleyemeden Kyungsoo kapattığı kapaklı telefonuyla içeri adımladı. Samsung E1150'ydi onunki, kırmızı kapaklı olanlardan. Telefonuna tapıyordu, ama kapatış şekline bakılırsa, o an için bunun hiçbir önemi yoktu, yüzünden düşen bin parçaydı ve ağzını açsa ortalığa ateş salıverecekmiş gibiydi, eğilip masadaki yarım birasını tepeye dikti. Gerilerek Jongin'e döndüm ve onun da aynı ifadeyle bana baktığını gördüm.

Sonra olduğu yere çöktü, omuzları düşmüştü, bir süre gözlerini boşluğa dikti ve hiç konuşmadı. ''Gece gelmeyeceğini haber vermek için aramış.'' dedi ardından ve bakışlarını yere dikerek yutkundu. Gözlerimi kapatıp kısık sesli bir küfür savurduğumda Jongin anında yere, yanına çöktü. ''Daha sert.'' dedi sonra Kyungsoo, ikinci kez yutkunarak. ''Daha sert bir şeyler yok mu?''

*******

''Tanrı belamı verir umarım.'' Bıkkın bir nefes solurken Kyungsoo'nun arkasındaki yastıkları çekip örtüsünü leş gibi kokan bedeninin altına sıkıştırdım ve nefes nefese kalmış bir ifadeyle salona giren Chanyeol'e sinirli bir bakış attım. ''Yatırdın mı Jongin'i?''

Başını sallayarak hafifçe sallandığında gözlerimi devirip içimde istemsizce büyüyen sinirle önünden adımlayıp odama doğru yöneldim, odanın kapısına kadar sessizlik içerisinde ilerledik, arkamdan gelmeye devam ettiğini fark edince olduğum yerde döndüm ve bana yakınlığıyla bir adım geri çekildim. Sırtım odanın kapısına çarptı. ''Sen nereye?''

''Uyumaya.'' Omuz silkip odağını kaybetmiş gözlerini yavaşça kırptı. Kaşlarımı çatarken yapmacık bir sırıtma oturttum yüzüme ve kollarımı önümde bağladım. ''Jongin'le uyuyacağını sanıyordum.''

Kaşlarını çatarken hafifçe geri çekildi ve yamuk bir şekilde sırıttı. ''Jongin sarhoş.'' dedi ardından hafifçe burnunu çekerek. ''Uykumda gözümü filan kaybetmek istemiyorum.''

Kaşlarımı kaldırarak derin bir nefes aldım ve ''Senin de pek ayık olduğunu söyleyemem.'' diye mırıldandım. ''Ben uyurum Jongin'le.'' Kenara çekilerek beni kıstırdığı kapandan çıkmak istediğimde, bu kez önüme geçti ve eğilerek bedenimi daha çok köşeye sıkıştırdı, hafifçe yutkunarak ve kuş gibi çırpınmaya başlayan yüreciğimi neredeyse ellerine vererek geri çekilmeye çalıştım ama bütün yaptığım kapıya daha çok yaslanmak oldu. ''Niye kaçıyorsun benden?'' Yüzündeki yarım gülümsemeyle ve manidar bir ifadeyle gözlerini gözlerime dikerek sorduğunda sıkışan göğsümle  yavaşça yutkundum ve gözlerimi gözlerinden çekemeden ona baktım. ''Bu birlikte ilk uyuyuşumuz mu?'' Aksak bir şekilde nefes aldığımda bu kez gözlerini dudaklarıma dikti ve ''Hayır.'' dedi. ''Muhtemelen son da.''

''Kaçmıyorum.'' Hafifçe yutkunarak ama kendimden emin bir ses tonuyla söylediğimde başını salladı. 

''Kaçıyorsun.''

''Kaçmıyorum.''

Tekrar başını salladı, sonra, kısa süreli bir sessizliğin ardından bir anda önümde eğilip beni kalçalarımın altından kavradı ve bir anda bıraktığım çığlığı umursamadan kapıyı açarak odama taşıdı. ''Chanyeol!'' Bıkkın ve isyan dolu bir sesle bağırdığımda ''Baekhyun.'' dedi beni taklit ederek. Bütün kanın yüzüme toplanmıştı ve şimdi midem bulanıyordu. Yatağın başında dikilip sanki omzunda değilmişim gibi örtülerle uğraşırken ''İndir artık beni.'' diye homurdandım. ''Bacaklarına kusacağım şimdi.''

Hemen ardından beni ters çevirip resmen yatağa fırlattı ve darmadağın olan saçlarımla ağlamaklı sesler çıkartırken tepemde dikilip güldü. ''Sanırım beyin sarsıntısı geçiriyorum.'' Ellerimi başıma koyup gözlerimi kapattım ve onun tek dizini yatağa yaslayıp üzerimden yatağın öteki tarafına tırmanmasına izin verdim. İç çekerek uzanıp örtüyü üzerime aldım ve yan dönerek kendime rahat bir pozisyon buldum. Gözlerimi kapatıp uykuya hazırlandığım esnada, belimin Chanyeol tarafından kavranıp onun tarafına doğru çekilmesiyle şaşkınlıkla gözlerimi araladım. Gövdemi tamamen kendininkine yaslayıp ellerini sırtımda birleştirmiş ve gözlerini huzurla kapatmıştı. Gözlerim çenesinin biraz yukarısında kalıyordu, zorlukla soluyarak göğsünde duran elimi çenesine çıkardım ve yüzünü kendime çektim. ''Ne bu şimdi?''

''Gözlerini yarım bir şekilde araladı ve iç çekti. ''Üşüyorum.''

Bakışlarının tekrar dudaklarıma kaymasıyla hafifçe yutkundum. ''Sen üşümezsin.''

''Bugün üşüyorum.''Hafifçe yutkunduğumda bana doğru biraz daha sokuldu, gözlerini zorlanıyormuş gibi dudaklarımdan çekti ve hafifçe soludu. ''Kyungsoo'nun Jongdae'den böyle bir gol yediğine inanamıyorum.''

İçten içe ciğerim sızlasa da istemsizce kıkırdadım ve hafifçe boynumu kırdım ama sanırım bu, hatalı bir hareketti. Çünkü gözleri yeniden dudaklarıma kaydı ve sesim havada donsa da gülümsemem yüzümde asılı kaldı. Odağını kaybetmiş gözleriyle ruhumu emmeye devam ederken elini kaldırdı, baş parmağı usulca ve tereddütle önce çenemi, sonra alt dudağımı okşarken tuttuğum nefesimi fark etmeden derince soludu. ''Yapma.'' diye mırıldandı ardından kesik kesik. 

Anlam veremeyerek, rezil olma korkusu ve konuyu değiştirme arzusuyla gözlerimi kaçırarak hafifçe yutkundum ve ''Eee-'' diye başladım lafa. ''Jongdae'nin de ondan hoşlandığından neredeyse eminim, ama bana biraz da bıkmış gibi geliyor. Bilmiyorum belki de Kyungsoo'nun akıllanması için-''

''Seni öpecektim.''

Yarım bir şekilde aralanmış dudaklarımla dona kaldığımda, doğru duyduğumdan emin olamayarak ona baktım, gözlerini dudaklarımda gezdirmeye devam ediyordu, baş parmağı hala dudaklarımın altındaydı ve kalbim artık patlayacakmış gibi atıyordu. ''Kyungsoo ve Jongin gelmeseydi seni öpecektim.'' Acı çekiyormuş gibi bir soluk aldım ve kaşlarım çatıldı, gözlerimi kapatarak rüyada olmadığımdan emin olmaya çalıştım ve bir an için ne halt edeceğimi bilemedim. ''Bu beni öldürürdü.'' diye mırıldandı, gözleri kapalıydı, sesi içi sızlıyormuş gibi çıkıyordu. Baş parmağıyla alt dudağımı okşadı yeniden ve kollarını benden çözerek arkasını dönmeden önce, o gece son kez mırıldandı. ''Bu beni kesinlikle öldürürdü Baekhyun.''

* * *

 


	6. İhtiyaç halinde kırılması gereken cam: Chanyeol

Ertesi sabah hiçbir şey olmamış gibi uyandık. Sanki o söylediği sözlerin hiçbirini söylememiş gibi davrandı, ben de sanki hiçbirini duymamış gibi ona uyum gösterdim. Belki doğru olan bu değildi bilmiyorum, belki bu şekilde susmamam hatta mutlu hissetmem gerekiyordu, belki beni artık yetişkin bir kadın olarak görebildiği için sevinmem gerekiyordu ama bunların hiçbirini o sabah hissetmiyordum.

Aksine son derece kötü hissediyordum, Kyungsoo'yu tersletecek bir yürek yemişlik ve sinir harbi vardı üzerimde, bir de üstüne sanki bu yeni bir şeymiş gibi canım yanıyordu. Bir şeyler tamamen tersten işliyordu, evet bana çekiliyordu evet artık bana çekildiğini biliyordum ama sözlerindeki bir şey canımı sıkıyordu, mesele tamamen tenseldi, aramızda tenden öte bir şey elektriklenmiyordu ki yaşımız ve konumumuz gereği sağlıklı yeni yetişkinler olduğumuzu ve onun hormonal durumunu belirleyen ana kriterin testesterondan başka bir şey olmadığını düşünürsek bu oldukça güdümsel ve doğaldı. Taş olsa çatlardı, kim olsa etkilenirdi.

Canımı yakan da buydu, başkasının değil onun ilgisini istiyordum, başkasının değil onun sevgisini, aklı başında düşünmesini istemiyordum, kendine engel olmamasını, kendine engel olamayacak kadar kendinden geçmesiydi bütün istediğim, bana gelirken hiçbir şey düşünmemesi çünkü düşünememesi. Ama hiçbir şey istediğim gibi gitmiyordu, mesele tenseldi, kendine engel olabiliyor ve düşünebiliyordu. Bir de üstüne hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranması canımı yakıyordu. Kısacası o sabah oldukça huzursuzdum ve etrafımdaki kimse, hem de hiçkimse, bana aksini kanıtlayacak herhangi bir davranışta bulunmuyordu. Kyungsoo leş gibi görünüyordu, ne yarım yamalak yaptığı kahvaltı, ki düzenli beslenme ve sağlıkla kafayı bozmuş bir ruh hastası olduğunu varsayarsak kahvaltısını yarım yapması görülmüş iş değildi, ne de Chanyeol'un jakuzili havuzunda yaptığı sadece on dakikalık duş onu kendine getirmeye yetmemişti.

Sancısını anlamak için aptal olmama gerek yoktu, hem akşamdan kalma hem aşıktı hem de aşık olduğunu bilmiyordu, aşık olmaktan daha can sıkıcı bir şey varsa o da aşık olduğunu bilmemektir. Acıyı katlayan nereden geldiğini bilmemendir, çünkü acı biraz da korkudan doğar ve nereden geldiğini bilmiyorsa canının yanmasına duyduğun korkunun iki katını duyumsarsın. Aşık olduğunu bilmemek de böyle bir şeydir, ağrın vardır ama neren ağrır bilemezsin, ağrın vardır ama nereden gelir göremezsin, bir de üstüne canın sıkılır. Can sıkıntısı felaket bir şeydir. İşte Kyungsoo'da da bu sabah bütün bunların hepsi vardı ama neredeyse hepsine sahip olduğunu reddediyordu. İyileşmenin önündeki en büyük engel ise kişinin sancılı olduğunu reddetmesidir. Sancılıydı ve sancısı olduğunu kabul etmiyordu.

Bu yüzden o sabah içine düştüğüm ruhi bunalımı fark etmek için hem yetersiz beslenmiş hem akşamdan kalma hem aşık hem de bunu bilmemekteydi, yani olan bitenin farkında değildi. Gereksiz agresifliğim onun ölümcül agresifliğini zaten olduğunun iki katı alevlendiriyordu, en az benim kadar agresifti ve sofradaki ''Jongdae'den haber var mı'' ''Banane Jongdae'den'' ''Şerefsiz ve bir korkak piç gibi davranıyorsun'' ''Tam olarak böyle herifleri sevdiğini sanıyordum ben de'' şeklinde bir dizi diyalog pancara dönmüş iki surat, Jongin'in meseleyi dağıtmak için arka arkaya sıraladığı öksürüklerini bir türlü kesememesi sonucu neredeyse boğulup ölmesi ve Chanyeol'un akşamdan kalma başıyla bu kadar gürültüyü çekememesi sonucu öfke nöbetine girecekmiş gibi görünmesi yüzünden o sabah birbirimizi en yakın arkadaş kontenjanından muhatap almayı biraz ertelemiştik. Ama hala birbirimizin iyiliği için susacak kadar en yakın arkadaştık ve işte burada kendim dertsiz bir bakireymişim gibi oturmuş en yakın arkadaşımın sorunları hakkında hiç değilse koca iki paragraf dolusu çene çalabiliyordum.

Jongin'in o sabah akşamdan kalmalık dışında hiçbir fiziksel ve ruhsal problemi yoktu, biraz göbeği çıktığı için kotunun düğmesi zor kapanıyordu ama içine gömüldüğü gri kapüşonlusunun içinde son derece huzurlu mutlu ve aklı bir karış havada görünüyordu. Son zamanlarda bir boklar yediğini anlamak için dahi olmama gerek yoktu, yüzünün sabahın köründe bile ay ışığı gibi parlayan her bir karesi ve heyecanlı gözleri allahına kadar flört ediyorum diye bağırıyordu, üzerindeki gri kapüşonlunun onun olmadığını biliyordum ve kendi dökülene kadar eşelemeye niyetim yoktu. Tabi o zamanlar üzerindeki gri kapüşonlunun gün gelince evleneceği ve bir de üstüne bir çocuk bekleyeceği heriften olduğunu bilmiyordum. Bilsem bir eğlencesi de olmazdı zaten muhtemelen. Bu yüzden, Jongin de içine düştüğüm buhranı fark etmek için fazla karnı güğüm güğümdü ve zaten prensip olarak biri söylemediği sürece etrafta olan bitenin ayırdına çok fazla varamıyordu.

Hislerim ben ve Chanyeol baş başaydık, hislerim bebek gibi zırlamak dışında başka bir şey söylemiyor ve istemiyordu, Chanyeol'se hiçbir şey söylemiyordu, benden kaçmıyordu ama yanaşmıyordu da, gece hiç yaşanmamış gibi davranıyordu. Bu yüzden son derece sessiz ve gergin bir araba yolculuğundan sonra okula gelip ilk dersi atlattıktan sonra aynı can sıkıcı sessizlikle kafeteryanın ucuz ve bayat kahvesini yudumlarken bundan sonra ona ne şekilde bir duruş çizeceğim konusunda düşünüyordum. Bir yanım gururuna bok sürmüyor ve ağzından getir burnundan çıkar diye haykırıyordu, öldür onu, görmezden gel, yokmuş gibi davran ve hayatından çıkar, arkana bile bakma, diğer yanım ellerini düşünüyordu, saçlarımdaki ellerini, belimdeki, beni öpse nasıl olur diye düşünüyordu, aynı yanım sadece tenine bile razıydı ve sadece dokunuşunu istiyordu, kokusunu, aynı yanım onun gibi hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranmakta ısrarcıydı. Bir kez tutuştunuz diyordu, biriniz ateş biriniz barut, illa ki alev alacaksınız.

Ne yapmam ve ne düşünmem gerektiğini bilmiyordum. Leş gibi başım ağrıyordu ve bütün isteğim eve gidip uyumaktı. Kyungsoo karşımda sporcu suluğuna doldurduğu şaraptan ufak yudumlar alırken şakağını yumruğuna yaslamıştı, dudağının içini dişliyor ve odaksız gözleriyle ne gördüğünü bilemediğim masanın ayağına bakarak bir şeyler düşünüyordu, muhtemelen Jongdae'yi. Jongin yanımda hiç çaktırmadığını sandığı salak gülümsemesiyle hiç durmadan mesajlaşıyor ve etrafa kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu, demek ki bizim fakültedendi. Chanyeol kafeteryaya yeni girmişti ve onu görür görmez bunca kalabalığın içinde bile seçtiği için gözlerimden nefret ediyordum. Ama onun gözleri benimkiyle çakışamadı, o beni seçemeden önce uzun boylu bir sarışın buna engel oldu.

Dişlerim istemsizce birbirine kenetlendi, ağlamaklı bir ses çıkarmamak ve çocuk gibi tepinmemek için bütün gücümle kendimi sıkmam gerekti, onu tanımak için yüzünü görmeme gerek yoktu, bu silüeti arkası dönük ve değilken Chanyeol'un yanında o kadar çok görmüştüm, onları böyle uzaktan o kadar çok izlemiştim ki, figürünü en az Chanyeol kadar net seçebiliyordum, bu görüntüye alışkındım ama hala aynı şekilde acıtıyordu.

Üçüncü sınıflardandı Min Ah, uzun sarı saçları ve upuzun bacaklarıyla bölümün en popüler kızlarından biri ve en az üç erkekten birinin otuz birinin ana temasıydı, Chanyeol'un en uzun çıktığı kız buydu, yaklaşık üç ay birlikte takılmışlardı ve her bir dakikası benim için ölüm gibiydi. Neredeyse kampüs çifti haline gelecekleri ve beni kahreden bir dönemde aniden ayrılmışlar ve arkadaş kalmaya karar vermişlerdi. Yine de benim için güzelliğini ve çıkma sürelerini düşününce riskli biriydi, her an bir şeyler yeniden alev alabilirdi çünkü Min Ah açıkça Chanyeol'u yeniden istiyor ve bunu asla gizleme gereğinde bulunmuyor. Ben de burada oturup izliyordum işte. Chanyeol'un hayatındaki figürüm bundan ibaretti, onu ve sevgililerini izlemek, yaptığım başka bir halt yoktu.

O öğleden sonra da hiçbir şeyin artık bu şekilde işlemeyeceğini bana düşündüren tam olarak neydi bilmiyorum, sandalyemden aniden ve agresif bir tavırla doğrulurken ne düşünüyordum onu da bilmiyordum, bu neyin özgüveni, neyin siniriydi ya da beni bu kadar delirten tam olarak neydi. Ama kendime geldiğimde, Min Ah'ı şaşkın bakışları arasında açıkça kenara itmiş ve Chanyeol'un karşısında dikiliyordum, kollarım önümde bağlıydı ve tek kaşım havadaydı, meydan okuyan bakışlarımı bakışlarına dikmek için her zamanki gibi çenemi havaya dikmem gerekiyordu.

Chanyeol ise, her zamanki Chanyeol'du, karşımda dikiliyordu ve kaşları kısa bir an havalansa da bir anda yüzüme aniden oturan tereddütü görünce tekrar normale dönmüştü.

Başını hafifçe yana eğip yüzüne yarım bir gülümseme oturttu ve kendimi gevşeyen yüzümle beraber kollarımı düşürürken buldum. Min Ah'a dönüp hala şaşkın olduğunu görünce mahcup bir gülümseme bıraktım ve ''Affedersin, bölüyorum.'' diye mırıldandım. ''Biraz acildi.'' Kaşları havalansa da bir şey demedi ve bu kez kollarını önünde bağlayan o olurken başını önemli değil der gibi iki yana sallayıp konuşmamı beklemeye başladı.

Şimdi ikisi birden bana bakıyor ve bir şeyler söylememi bekliyordu, hangi akla hizmet o sandalyeden fırladığımı bile bilmezken ne söyleyeceğim hakkında en ufak bir fikrim yoktu. ''A-anahtar-'' diye kekeledim hızla ve yutkunup bir topuğumu yere vurdum.

Bir elimi kotumun arka cebine atarken gözlerimi Chanyeol'den başka her şeyin üzerinde gezdirmeye çalıştığım esnada, beklemediğim bir şeyim oldu, Chanyeol havada sallanan elimi kaldırıp kendi avucuna aldı ve parmaklarımla oynamaya başladı, şok içinde ona baktım ama bakışları elimdeydi. ''Seni dinliyorum aşkım.'' Usulca mırıldandığında şaşkın bakışlarım istemsizce Min Ah'a kaydı ve onun şok olmuş ve kahrolmuş bakışlarını görmek düşündüğüm gibi beni mutluluktan havalara filan uçurmadı.

Meseleyi anlamam çok uzun sürmedi, Chanyeol elimi kavrayıp beline sardığından da, bütün bir ömrümü geçirebileceğimi düşündüğü nasırlı ama dokunuşu yumuşak koca ellerinden biriyle yüzümü kavrayıp avucunda kaybolduğumda da her şeye rağmen tepki veremeyişim belki bundandı. ''Anahtarımı kaybettim.'' dedim yutkunarak. Şimdi ellerini belimin arkasına kenetlemiş ve bana iyice sokulduğunda kollarına tutunmak ve hafifçe geriye eğilmekten başka çare bırakmamıştı. ''Y-ya da içeride unuttum-'' diye kekeledim hızla ve gözlerimi gözlerinden utanç duyarak kaçırdım, ''bilmiyorum ve eve gitmek istiyorum-'' Başını hafifçe salladığında kafeteryadaki birkaç başın bize dönmeye başladığını hissedip istemsizce duraksadım. Tek kaşını kaldırdı ve gözlerini dudaklarıma dikti yeniden. ''Seni bırakmamı ister misin?''

Başımı iki yana salladım ve yutkundum. ''Hayır sadece-''

''Güzel, işim yok zaten, seni bırakır geri dönerim.'' Çatılı kaşlarımla şaşkınlık içinde ona baktım ama o belimdeki kollarından birini çözüp diğeriyle tamamen sararak beni kendine yasladı ve hala bekleyen, yüzü gölgeli Min Ah'a döndü. Gülümseyerek. ''Sonra konuşsak olur değil mi?'' dedi yalandan. ''Acelesi yok?''

Min Ah önünde bağladığı kolları ve havadaki tek kaşıyla açıkça zorlanarak yutkundu ve başını yere eğip yerde hayali bir daire çizdi. ''Çıkmaya başladığınızı bilmiyordum.'' dedi sonra gözlerini üzerimde gezdirerek, yutkunarak gözlerimi kapadım ve ben de bilmiyordum, diye mırıldandım içimden, sonra aptal gibi sadece gülümseyebildim. ''Sadece ikiniz hep çok yakındınız.''

Chanyeol başını salladı. ''Ve daha yakın olmaya karar verdik.'' Tek kaşı havada meydan okur gibi net bir sesle söylediğinde kaşlarımı çatmamak için kendimi zorladım. Min Ah başını salladı.

''Tebrikler.''

''Teşekkürler.'' Cansız bir sesle cevapladığımda aynı cansız sesle kısa bir görüşürüz mırıldandı ve Chanyeol beni sürükleyip kafeteryadan çıkarana kadar yerinden kıpırdamadı. Kafeteryadan biraz uzaklaşıp masa tenisinin bulunduğu açık alana çıktığımız zamandı, elimi hızla sıkıca tuttuğu elinden kurtardım ve içimde büyüyen sinirle ona nefret dolu bir bakış attım. Sıkılmış gibi baktı yüzüme. ''Ne?'' dedi sonra omuz silkip, inanamayarak kaşlarımı kaldırdım ve asabım bozulmuş gibi güldüm.

Başımı iki yana sallayıp aynı sinirli gülüşle onu geçtim, içimdeki sinir attığım her adımda biraz daha büyüyordu. ''Baekhyun-'' Seslendiğinde durmadım, boş alanda dolaşan birkaç baş bize döndü ama bir kez daha seslenmekten geri durmadı, kolumu yakaladığında hızla tutuşundan kurtardım ama ikinci kez yakaladı ve beni de kendisiyle birlikte önünde durduğumuz amfiden içeri çekti. Arkamı dönüp hızla tutuşundan kurtulmak isteyerek kapıya yöneldim ama benden hızlı davranıp bütün gücünü kapıya verdi ve bedenimi, kapıyla bedeni arasına aldı. Olduğum yerde dönüp sinirle yüzüne baktım, soluk soluğa bana bakıyordu, badem gözleri şiş ve yorgundu, benim gibi hızlı hızlı soluyordu ve sinirliydi, saçlarımın birkaç tutamı gözlerime giriyordu. ''Şimdi herkes çıktığımızı sanıyor!'' diye patladım en sonunda, saç diplerim çekiliyordu ve onu kendime çekip öpmekle hırpalamak arasında gidip geliyordum.

''Öyle mi?'' dedi hızlı hızlı başını sallayıp. ''Ne olmuş öyle sanıyorsa?''

Gözlerimi kapatıp güldüm. ''Ne demek ne olmuş?'' dedim sonra. ''Çıkmıyoruz!''

''Bu seni bu kadar rahatsız mı ediyor?!'' diye patladı benim gibi, şimdi kaşları çatılıydı ve gözleri gözlerimde başka bir şey ararmış gibi dolanıyordu, kolları hala başımın iki yanındaydı. ''Benimle çıkmak bu kadar kötü mü?!''

Kaskatı çenemle zorlukla soluyarak ona kirpiklerimin altından baktım, yüzünü görmek için başımı kaldırmam gerekiyordu ama doğrulursam burun buruna gelecektik. ''Beni kullandın-'' diye tısladım dişlerimin arasından, işaret parmağım sertçe göğsünü dürttü. ''Sana karşı duyguları olan birinin duygularını bildiğin en acımasız yolla öldürmek için beni kullandın-''

''Ve sen de kullanmama izin verdin.'' Kaşlarını kaldırıp aynı acımasızlıkla aniden mırıldandı ve sözümü kesti. Soluğu dudaklarımı yalarken eğilip benimle burun buruna geldi, çatılı kaşlarının altından bakışları dudaklarıma düştü ve sesi benim gibi fısıltı halini aldı. ''Çünkü sen de duyguları ölsün istedin. Benden uzak dursun istedin.''

Yutkunarak, tokat yemiş gibi baktım yüzüne ve dudaklarına kayan bakışlarımı gözlerine kaldırdım. Bir süre nefes nefese baktık birbirimize, bütün bunları hak etmek için ne yaptığımı düşündüm, onu hak etmek ve böyle yaralanmak için. Biliyor, diye düşündüm sonra, ona ne kadar aşık olduğumu, onu ne kadar sevdiğimi biliyor, biliyor, biliyor ve bu çok acıtıyor. ''Çok yoruldum-'' Ben engel olamadan çıktı sesim, kesik bir hıçkırık gibi, daha çok bir mırıltı, gözleri önce irileşti, sonra bakışlarında bir şeyler değişti ve yüz hatları yumuşadı. ''Böyle bir adam olmandan çok yoruldum.'' Hiçbir şey söyleyemedi, başımın iki yanındaki elleri gevşerken kaşları havalandı, dudakları şaşkınlıkla aralandı.

Zaten ben de söylemesine izin vermedim, bütün dağılmış halimle gevşeyen kollarından faydalanıp kapıya davrandım ve onu ne halde bıraktığımı umursamadan kendimi dışarı attım. Amfiden montumu ve ceketimi almam ve onu tekrar görmemek için arka kapıdan kendimi dışarı atmam fazla uzun sürmedi. Peşimden gelmedi, ben de bütün akşam kampüsün içinde adımladım durdum, rotam ve yönüm olmadan, nereye gittiğimi bilmeden, yarım yamalak ağlamaklı yarım yamalak avuçlarımdaki parmak izleriyle, birbirine bastırdığım dişlerimle ama yorgun. Gerçekten yorgun.

Kendimi kampüs tiyatrosunun önünde bulacak kadar yaralanmamsa avare gibi dolaşırken aldığım bir telefon sayesinde oldu. Mezarlıktan arıyorlardı, babam annemin mezarının aidatını ödememişti.

İşte böylece, elimde buruş buruş olmuş bir tiyatro metniyle sahnenin ortasında dikilirken, bana da annemin kaderini yaşamak düştü diye düşünüyordum. Her kız çocuğu gibi, benim yolum da ondan ötesi değil. Bir de ağlıyordum, çok yorulmuştum, babamdan, Chanyeol'den, annemin olmayışından, en çok annemin olmayışından. Bir tiyatro sahnesinden başka yol bilmediğim için, bir maddeyi asla iki günden önce öğrenemediğim ama bir tiratı öğrenmek için beş dakika bile gerekmediği için kendimden nefret ediyordum. Yolumdan yürümediğim, yolum nedir bildiğim ama bilmemezlikten geldiğim için. O gece o sahnede saatlerce tepinip bağırdım, boğazım ağrıyana kadar, annemin sustuğu her şey için iki, kendim için bir kez.

Sonra hiçbir şey olmamış, babası annesinin mezar aidatını ödemeyi unutmayan sıradan bir insanmışım gibi kot pantolonumu giydim, yüzümü sildim ve yürek yemiş gibi gecenin bir yarısı eve olan bütün yolu yürüdüm.

Yeni kararlar vermedim, Kyungsoo'nun yanına gidebilirdim, gitmedim, Jongin'i arayabilirdim, aramadım, onu unutacağıma dair yemin etmedim çünkü unutamayacaktım. Onu seviyordum, ona çok aşıktım, yorgundum, çok yorgundum ama yine de seviyordum, onu sevmek beni bütün bir akşam üstü ve gece boyunca ağlattığı için vazgeçebileceğim bir şey değildi. Aşk aptal işiydi ve ben de aptaldım. Babam haklıydı. Anneme benziyor, onun yolunu yürüyordum.

Bu yüzden hiçbir şey olmamış gibi eve döndüm, tepinip ağlamamış gibi kapıyı açtım, anahtarımı unuttuğum yalandı ve bunu o da biliyordu. Bu yüzden saklama gereği duymadım. Çantamı odama bırakmadım, bu kez öylece koridora attım ve gerçekten aptal olduğumu kanıtlamak ister gibi kendi odama değil onun odasına adımladım.

Odasının kapısını açıp öylece dikildim, gözlerini açıp doğrularak bana bakmasını umarak. Yapmadı. ''Uyumadığını biliyorum.'' dedim. Sesim bütün bağırış çığırış ve hıçkırıklardan kısıktı.

Derin bir nefes aldı ama gözlerini açmadı. ''Seni beklemedim.''

Başımı salladım ve çıplak ayaklarımı kıvırcık halısına yapıştırarak yatağına adımladım, gözlerini açıp sırtını hafifçe başlığa verdi ve açık perdesinden düşen sokak lambalarının soluk ışığı altında birbirimize bakmaya başladık, iç çektim ve fazla düşünmeden yatağa tırmandım, kucağına, yüzümü boynuna gömdüm ve şaşkın bakışları arasında kollarımı gövdesine dolayıp gözlerimi kapattım. Rahatlamış hissediyordum şimdi, mutlu. Zorlukla yutkundu, ''Yorulduğunu sanıyordum.'' diye mırıldandı ama tereddütlüydü. Başımı salladım. ''Şimdi dinleniyorum.''

Bir süre sustuk. Hiçbir şey söylemedik, bir kolunu aynı tereddütle gövdeme doladı. ''Beni aldatmıştı.'' diye mırıldandı aniden sonra, başımı kaldırıp çatılı kaşlarımla ona baktığımda omuz silkti. Aydınlanmam kısa sürdü, kaşlarım daha çok çatıldı ama devam etmesini bekledim. ''Hiçbir şey yapmadım çünkü o kadar da önemli değildi.'' Kaşlarını hafifçe kaldırıp bakışlarını göğsüne indirdi ve dudağının bir kenarı hafifçe havalandı. ''Ama bunu yanlış anladı ve etrafımda dolaşmaya devam etti, bundan çok sıkıldım Baekhyun. Sandığından daha çok.''

Gözlerimi gözlerinden çekmedim ve hafifçe yutkundum. Ne söyleyeceğimi bilemeyerek. ''Babam annemin mezar aidatını ödememiş.''

Kesikçe soluyup bir an için duraksadı ve sonra, yumuşak ama hızlı bir şekilde öteki kolunu da vücuduma sardı, yüzümü tamamen boynuna gömerken ağlamamak için dişlerimi sıktım ve dokunuşuna sokuldum. ''Gelmeni beklemiyordum.'' dedi. Saçlarımı kulağımın arkasına taradı.

Titrek çıktı sesim. ''Gidecek başka yerim yoktu.''

Saçlarımı öptü ve o gece son kez mırıldandı, beni saçlarımı öpe öpe koynunda uyutmadan hemen önce. ''Ama seni bekledim.''

* * *

 


End file.
